A New Beginning
by birdiebuddy
Summary: Takes place after my story "The End Is Near". Korra and Mako are together. Amon, Asami, Hiroshi have been defeated. Mako joins the United forces. Bolin is a Metalbending Officer. Korra continues training and helping out the city. But when a new threat of uprising equalist comes about elsewhere and Mako must leave the city along with the forces what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**As promised here is the follow up story to my first story The End is Near. If you need a mini refresher. Amon had been defeated. Mako lost his memory. Korra and Mako eneded up together. She took him to the spirit world to meet his parents. And everyone's been living life ever since. Enjoy. **

Chapter 1:

_Korra's now nineteen and it's been a year since she defeated Amon. He along with Tarrlok, Asami and Hiroshi have been under careful watch in Republic City's prison. And Lin Beifong reclaimed her spot as Chief of Police. The equalist supporters have slowly but surely died down in the city. And over the amount of time Korra managed to restore everyone's bending who had it taken by Amon. With Sato imprisoned his business failed leaving Cabbage Corps to be the lead manufacturer in the city. And once again probending returns as a favorite past time of many of the city dwellers, benders and nonbenders alike. The city was back to its normal hustle and bustle._

_Tenzin along with the other council members managed to restructure the government of the city. As for his family there's been some adjusting on Air Temple Island as well. Baby Rohan, who was now about a year and a half, was really starting to show off his airbending. Pema found herself constantly cleaning up after his uncontrolled blows and whirls. Meanwhile Jinora who had been perfecting many techniques, had recently received her airbending tattoos. While her younger siblings were slightly jealous they couldn't help but be proud of her spectacular achievement._

_Mako and Bolin moved back into their apartment above the arena. Butakaha was glad to have them back although they had stopped probending. And although Mako still had not fully recovered from his amnesia he'd remember little snapshots of what he had forgotten here and there. Bolin joined Beifong's team of Metalbenders, and basked in the glory of his new found technique. Mako was recruited by General Iroh to join the United Forces. He's been working locally in the city, and training close to every day in preparation for combat._

_Korra was still staying on Air Temple Island. The family had gotten accustom to her being there and so did she. She and Mako had fallen for each other all over again since their eventful date. She visited the brothers' everyday despite their demanding schedules. She had recently mastered airbending but was reluctant to return to the Southern Water Tribe. Republic City had grown on her so much, it was her new home._

* * *

It was nearing six o'clock, time for Korra to make her visit to the brothers. She had gotten to the arena and made her way up the stairs. To her surprise Bolin was hovered over the stove making noodles, while chattering with Pabu. Cooking on Friday night's was usually a Mako thing. They alternated. She threw down her coat on the couch and greeted Bolin. "Hey Bolin! What's up?"

"Oh, hey Korra. Pabu and I were just whipping' up some dinner."

"I see. And how's that working out for you," she said placing a hand on her hip.

'It's actually going surprisingly well! Wouldn't you say Pabu?" The small fireferret looked into the pot Bolin was stirring, inhaled the fumes, and did a flip. Korra smirked at the pet's response then grabbed a chair at their small dinner table.

Footsteps began to creep up the stairs of the apartment. Korra and Bolin both looked to the stairs to see Mako's figure appear. He was wearing his United Forces uniform. He placed the sleek red jacket on the coat rack along with his scarf in the corner, leaving him in a crisp white button down shirt and suspenders. "Hey Bo, hey Korra, sorry I'm late", he said walking over to the table where Korra was, and pecking her on the cheek. Bolin and Korra greeted him in unison. Pabu followed, scurrying up the firebender's neck and resting in a cuddled ball on his head.

Bolin placed down three bowls of steaming noodles. And a smaller bowl on the floor for Pabu. They each scarfed down the meal then sat back with full bellies. "That was delicious Bolin", Korra mumbled after her last spoonful. They all laughed.

"Thanks. It was a recipe Narook gave me", he said whispering behind his hand.

"Well it was pretty tasty", Mako chimed in. "You're turning out to be a great cook Bolin".

"I guess I have to be, since my brother always seems to conveniently have to stay late when he's supposed to cook.''

Mako stood up to clear all the dishes. He tussled Bolin's hair a bit, "Sorry little bro. But I didn't even tell you guys why I was late today."

"Oh what could it have been this time, had to test out your fancy new training skills on some thugs." Bolin said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Haha, no." he said mockingly. "Anyways, after training today General Iroh pulled me aside. He told me the forces have been getting information that there's some people in the firenation, who they believe have or had some ties with Amon and are trying to rebuild the Equalist revolution within the four nations."

Korra perched up, "That's impossible though. Amon is in jail. How in the world could they-"

"I dunno. But he wants to send out a few fleets to monitor the situation."

"Well that's a good idea. Calm it down before it gets too out of control," she said excited and somewhat relieved at the decision.

"Yea. So he wants to promote me to Lieutenant… and he wants me to go with the fleets to the firenation"

"Whoa. That's great Mako. Ahem, excuse me, Lieutenant Mako", Bolin said playfully punching his brother. "Congrats"

Mako looked back to Korra searching for her response. Korra was silent for a moment. She didn't know what to think. "Oh that's great Mako," she lied. She clearly wasn't as excited anymore. "How long are you gonna be gone?"

"I'm really not too sure. It could be a couple weeks to a few months depending on how long it takes to settle all of this"

"Oh. When are you supposed to leave?"

"The day of the celebration."

"Wow. That's in a couple days"

"Yea, well hopefully it won't be that long and I'll be back soon"

"Yea hopefully," she sighed. "It's getting late, I'd better get going." She stood, grabbed her coat, and ran down the stairs into the arena.

"Goodnight Korra", Bolin shouted as he made his way to his bed, he was already half asleep.

Mako recognized that she was upset and hustled down the stairs behind her. She just made it out of the door when she heard him call her name. "Korra, c'mon wait up." She paused before turning around to him.

He reached for her arm, drawing her closer. "Ok, look I know this isn't the most exciting news for you but-"

She stopped him." I am happy for you, really, and I'm so proud of you. You've been training so hard and you deserve this." Korra paused "It's just...I guess I'm having a hard time trying to think of you being away for omashu knows how long."

"And you think I'm not. Korra, when Iroh told me he didn't know how long we'd be out there, you were the first thing I thought about. I mean the more I'm around you the more I remember, and the more fun I have. We've been together for over a year and haven't really been apart for that long. And even though you tend to get on my nerves a lot, being away from you half the day is long enough."

Korra smiled at his last statement pushing him. He always knew what to say to get her to smile a bit.

Mako felt his teeth start to chatter a bit from the night's cold and began to rub his shoulders.

"So do I have your permission Avatar Korra" he said through his chattering teeth.

"I guess. You gotta do what you gotta do" she answers rolling her eyes. She really just didnt want totalk about it chattered a bit more. " Jeez Mako you look cold, where's your jacket?"

"I didn't have time to grab it considering I was trying to catch my runaway girlfriend.''

"Sorry", she laughed. "Let's get you back upstairs." She walked with him back up to the apartment. Bolin was fast asleep as they could hear from his loud snoring. Mako managed to warm up rather quickly with a fire breathing technique meant to keep the body warm. Korra plopped down on the couch next to him, her back propped against his shoulder. He kissed her on the forehead and soon dozed off. She on the other hand sat next to him wide awake, fearing his approaching day of departure.

* * *

Korra left early that morning before the boys had woken. She ventured back to the Air Temple. As she crept away from the main building and to the girls' dormitory she noticed Tenzin and Pema walking toward her. "Korra. What did I say about staying out so late", Tenzin scolded from the distance.

So close, she whispered to herself. "Good morning Tenzin. I'm fine thanks for asking. How are you this lovely morning?", she said.

Tenzin closed his eyes trying to calm himself. Pema chuckled at the girl's sarcasm, and spoke up while he did this, "Morning Korra. And what kept you out so late this time?"

"I was at Mako and Bolin's. Mako's been promoted to Lieutenant and he supposed to go to the firenation in a couple days," she said dropping her head.

"That's great. How long will he be gone though?" the older woman said. She seemed unphased by the fact that Korra was out so late.

"He doesn't know. He said it could be weeks or even months."

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie," now understanding why the girl seemed somewhat upset.

Tenzin stroked his chin stuck on the politics behind the situation. "Why exactly are they going to the firenation. Did he say?"

"Apparently there's some people out there trying to rebuild the equalist revolution."

Tenzin seemed to be waiting for her to elaborate. When she didn't he spoke up again. " I wonder why Iroh did not mention this to the council." Korra shrugged her shoulders and Tenzin walked off to contact Iroh. Pema reminded Korra breakfast would soon be ready then followed behind her husband.

Iroh stopped by shortly after breakfast thanks to Tenzin's request. He had a brief private meeting with the airbending master, in which he assured Tenzin that the forces could handle this. If these equalist conspirators posed a threat to the city he would be sure to alert Tenzin and the council.

Korra noticed the young general as he walked to the dock. She ran up to him, stopping him before he boarded the boat. "Hey, General Iroh"

He immediately recognized the voice coming from behind him. "Avatar Korra, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Look, I know about the equalist situation in the firenation and-"

He stopped her midsentence. "Korra, if this is about Mako I am truly sorry I cannot give you a definitive answer as to when he'll be back but-."

"Actually, I was wondering if I could join you. You know me being the avatar and all, I feel like maybe I could help."

The man was not expecting this offer. He took a moment to mull it over. "I am aware that you are just as good if not better than many of my men and I wouldn't think twice about having your help. But, we aren't even sure how much a threat this situation poses. It could be something very minute and trivial. I think Republic City needs it's avatar."

"But as the avatar it's my duty to make sure the world is in proper balance, not just the city."

"You do make an excellent point. Have you mentioned this to Tenzin?"

She paused, "Yea", she said shifting her eyes. Iroh cocked an eyebrow at her response. "Okay, maybe I haven't, but I'm sure he wouldn't deny that my priority is to keep the world in balance."

"Well once Tenzin is on board you're an honorary United Forces Soldier on this mission. I must be going now, but I look forward to you accompanying us Korra."

She jumped in midair punching a fist to the sky, and swirling back down with a small wind tornado under her. Regaining her composure she gave a polite thank you followed by a respectful bow.

She couldn't hold the news to herself any longer. Swimming across the bay and into the city she knew it was approximately noon, Bolin's lunchtime. She waltzed into the station, her eyes searching for her friend. When they locked in on him she made her way to him. She held a bag of cookies behind her back, then extended them to him. His eyes widened with excitement as he grappled for the bag and began to stuff his face. " I couldn't wait anymore I had some good news and needed someone to celebrate it with."

"Well thanks for choosing me, you know I love celebration foods," he said through his mouthful of cookie. "What are we celebrating anyways?"

After swallowing her own cookie she started to explain. "I talked to General Iroh today and I'm going to go with him and Mako to the firenation!"

Bolin stopped eating his cookie and hit Korra with a dumbfounded look of confusion "How exactly is that good news? That means I'm gonna be all by myself!"

"Well I guess it isn't really so much good for you" she said rethinking coming to tell him.

He laughed it off and continued eating the treats. " Mako will probably be excited. But how did you manage to convince Iroh to let you go, especially since it's the day of the celebration?"

" I kind of have to get permission from Tenzin first but if I wait until just the right moment when he's in a good mood i'm sure he'll come around."

A whistle blew, signaling the end of the lunch break. Bolin stood gathering his things. "Well thanks for the celebration cookies Korra. I gotta get going. But see you later tonight."

"Sure thing. I should probably go see Tenzin."

"Good luck" Bolin heard a shrill commanding voice call his name. It was Lin. He hurried on over back to work, waving a final goodbye to Korra. Lin shot Korra a piercing look as if telling her not to interrupt her metalbenders and her operation. Korra understood. She responded with a quick smirk, then hurried off.

Her conversation with Tenzin was brief. To her surprise he supported the idea, saying it would be a good experience for her to see other areas of their world, just as Aang and his gang did. Regardless of the celebration things were beginning to calm down in the city, suggesting it would be as good a time as any to venture off. With Tenzin's permission Korra now couldn't wait to tell Mako.

* * *

He was alone in the apartment ready to start dinner when she arrived and her heart was racing in excitement. "Hey Mako", she yelled running to him.  
His response was nonchalant, " Hi Korra." His back was to her as he started to pull out things to lake dinner.

"So", she began dragging out her words. " I talked to Iroh today and i'm going with you to the firenation."

Mako paused, slowly turning to the girl behind him. "Wait. What?"

"I talked to General Iroh earlier and i'm coming with you to the firenation", she said slowly but still with excitement.

"And how exactly did this conversation go?"

" Well I kind of suggested that I come. And how can you argue with the Avatar?"

"Have you talked to Tenzin?"

Now she was getting frustrated with his lack of enthusiam. "Yes, I have and he approved too. But why am i getting the feeling that you don't", she said with an attitude.

"Look, I just...I'm not sure how I feel about it"

"Just the other night you said being apart half the day was long enough. I thought you'd be happy i was coming."

"I did say that and I meant it too-"

She cut him off, "Then what's the problem", she said irritated.

He took in a deep breath, searching for the right words, but he couldn't seem to find them. The longer he paused the more upset she got.  
Why don't you want me to go?" her voice was getting louder.

"I didn't say that I didn't want you to go, you're putting words in my mouth", his tone escalated as well. "All i said was I didn't know how I felt about it."

"Well come find me when you figure out how you feel about it", she said snatching up her coat. "But I'm gettig on that boat in two days, regardless of how you _feel about_ it." She stomped down the stairs passing Bolin who was walking up. He greeted her with a candid hi, she responded with a grunt and contniued storming off. Bolin watched her pass with a questioning look. Meanwhile Mako growled a sigh to himself as he slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead. _What just happened, _he thought to himself.

**So there you have it, the first chapter of my new fanfic. It'll get more dramatic soon so be on the lookout for more chapters. Review it and tell me what you think. More soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The routine that everyone had gotten so accustomed to was thrown off slightly when Korra didnt stop by for dinner. Bolin placed a plate down in front of his brother's usual seat. When the younger brother scooted into the table and looked at the empty chair beside him, he shook his head, " No Korra tonight? Was it that bad?"

Mako who was pulling out his chair sat down reluctantly and respsonded, "I dunno man. I mean I barely said anything but it's like everything I said was wrong."

Pabu had now assumed the position that was usually Korra's and Bolin stroked him a few times. " She was just really excited about going with you, and you weren't so she was frustrated. Why don't you want her to go anyways, i actually thought you'd be excited too?"

"I don't wanna see her get hurt. Sometimes I still have these flashbacks of her being shocked in the avatar state and being unconscious for days. And to be honest even though i don't remember much about what happened, this pit always wells up in my stomach thinking it was all my fault."

"But it wasn't entirely your fault. Plus we all know Korra can kick butt like nobody's business. She's usually the one to be giving out the hurt" Bolin said pointing his fork about in front of him.

Mako smiled briefly at his brother. " I know but still..."

Mako's extended pause made Bolin a bit suspicious."That's not it, is it? There's some other reason that you're not telling, what is it Mako?"

He sighed, and placed down his fork. "Don't get me wrong I love Korra and all, but something is telling me we need to be apart for a little bit"

"Wait a minute are you breaking up with me- i mean Korra," Bolin said in utter disbelief.

"No no no, you see this is why i don't tell you things Bo you always overreact. All i said was i think we need to be apart"

"But you guys are apart for like ten hours a day when she's avataring, and you're soldiering. How much time apart do you need! Did you tell her this? No wonder she's mad." Bolin stopped eating and was waiting intently for answers from his older brother.

" No i didn't tell her that, like i said i barely spoke. But do you remember when we were little and Dad went away for those few weeks for work." At the mention of his father he clutched his scarf, something he hadn't done in a while. And at that very moment he felt as though his father was right there helping him get thisvall out.

"Yea and Mom was distraught, she cried almost every other day missing him, they had never been apart that long."

" Exactly, and we cried with her just waiting for him to come back."

"I'm not too sure I'm seeing your point"

Mako spoke slowly," When he came back we were so happy after not seeing him all that time. And she said it was like falling in love with him all over again... Maybe that's what this is supposed to be for me and Korra...our opportunity to fall in love again."

"Wow man that was so deep. How come you didn't just tell her that?"

"Dunno, i guess i just didn't know how to explain it when she was yelling at me. Plus i wasn't anticipating she'd talk to Tenzin and Iroh and end up tagging along"

"Very true, i didn't see that coming either"

"Either way it doesn't matter. She's gonna be getting on that boat tomorrow too. I'll just have to deal with." His head hung low for a moment before he stood up from the table and walked off to bed.

Bolin felt for his brother. And he hated seeing what arguments between him and the young avatar did to them. He cleared the table in a haste before grabbing his coat and heading to the island.

* * *

The next day Korra woke up to the sound of the kids screaming and skybison groaning. Her head was pounding incessantly. She rubbed her eyes and rubbed her tummy before groggily making her way outside to see the family surrounding Katara. "Good morning Korra, you don't look too ready for the celebration," the waterbending master said noting the girl's unkempt and appearance.

"Hi Master Katara, and no worries I'll be ready as soon as soon as i finish waking up" she said hugging the old woman. Releasing from the embrace she saw two figures descend from the skybison. "Mom, Dad!" she shouted running over to them. " you came to the city"

"Well we couldn't miss your big celebration," her mother said moving the loose strands of hair out of her face.

"Yes, and we missed our little girl. It's been a few months since you all last visited", Tonraq said shaking Korra a bit.

"Why don't we all catch up over some breakfast" Pema suggested.

"That would be lovely" Senna followed up."

"Mmm yummy i'm familyished" Meelo said running in a small circle.

Jinora recognized his attempted use of the word and corrected him, "you mean famished, Meelo."

Tenzin looked to his son, "where did you even here that word Meelo"

"Bolin always says it when he's hungry" the boy said through his slight lisp.

Tenzin mumbled something to him as he patted his head and chuckled.

Senna turned to Korra, " Korra where are Bolin and Mako", she said matter of factly.

Korra looked away at the mention of Mako's name. She hadn't talked to him since she stormed out and she was beginning to feel somewhat guilty. When she came back to the realization that she had been asked a question she quickly answered, " Oh, um they're at their apartment but they'll be at the celebration later" She wasn't exactly sure Mako wouls be there after the way she yelled at him, but she hoped Bolin would convince him.

Senna assisted Pema in fixing up a delightful breakfast which everyone enjoyed, except for Korra. She picked at the meal here and there, pushing everything back and forth on the plate with her fork. As she cleared the places she looked at Korra's plate. "Sweetie are you alright? You usually eat more."

Korra passed her the plate, then placed her hand over her stomach again. " I dunno I just woke up with a headache and my stomach's felt a little weird"

"You must be a little nervous for today. Why don't you go rest up a bit then get ready."

Korra knew she wasn't nervous. She never gets sick when she's nervous. But rather than sit and argue that with Pema she listened to the woman and retreated back to her room, where Naga was beginning to stir. She greeted her friend rubbing her neck and head. Then she lay back down for a few minutes to nap.

_Korra was outisde of city hall being suffocated by reporters and citizens. Newscasters shoved microphones in her face first. Avatar Korra it's been a year since you defeated Amon, what do you plan to do now? Are you going to leave Republic City? Are you going back to the South Pole? If so when will you be back? The questions kept coming as she pushed through the crowd. What about probending? How are the bending brothers? Do you and Mako plan on getting married soon? How has his amnesia been affecting your relationship? Has Master Tenzin given you your airbending test? Are you a fully realized avatar yet? Her attention was constantly shifting overwhelmed by the frenzy of questions. Once the newsreporters' questions ceased she found herself surrounded by children pulling and tugging at her. Women thrusted their crying and slobbering babies in her arms as their husbands eagerly attempted to take photos. Bobbing and weaving through the people and children like her airbending gates exercise, she saw a glimpse of Mako. His figure seemed to be getting farther and farther away from her as more people emerged between them. Eventually she couldn't take it and fell to her knees screaming in frustration._

Thats when she woke up, her head pounding more than before. Naga rested her head on Korra's legs to comfort her. Then Korra gathered up her little bit of energy to get ready. She slipped into her dress for the event and quickly configured her hair. A red candle burned on the table across from the bed. She didn'recollect lighting it but decided to let the light flicker rather than blow it out. She exited her room and joined everyone else in the courtyard as they boarded the boat to the city.

* * *

Meanwhile Mako and Bolin were preparing themselves. Bolin thrusted his arms and bended on his metalbending uniform, and dusted his shoulders when he finished. "Wow you're getting really good at that"Mako said as he buttoned the jacket of his own uniform.

"Thanks. I'm almost to the point where I can do it with my eyes closed"

"Nice"

As Pabu scurried up the earthbender's back Bolin placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Are you ready brother"

Mako adjusted his fingerless gloves and gave a small smirk and nod. He then patted his brother's back, "C'mon." he said leading the way to the stairs. He let Bolin pass before him as he took one long last look at the apartment. Bolin felt that his brother stopped walking and turned around. "You know, it'll all be here when you get back."

"You know even though it isn't much, its still our home and i know i'll miss it."

"Well it's like you said the distance will make you love it and ME more when you get back" Bolin said half jokingly and half serious.

The firebender smiled and they continued down the stairs and out into the heart of the crowd and the celebration.

**There's chapter 2. Hope you're enjoying it. Lemme know and review it. More soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The streets were packed, wall to wall, building to building, people everywhere. Street performers were singing and dancing on every corner. Vendors were conducting business all around. Children ran up and down playing with balloons and prizes they had won from the mini games.

Korra and Tenzin walked up the stairs of city hall meanwhile everyone else lingered among the crowd. Once the crowd's attention was successfully directed to the building, Tenzin addressed them and introduced Korra. Korra stood in front of the crowd still feeling these knots twisting in her stomach. She composed herself and cleared her throat before speaking into the microphone. "One year ago today myself along with help from many others including councilman Tenzin, General Iroh, and Chief Beifong managed to put an end to the equalist revolution. We successfully captured Amon and his conspirators putting them behind bars permanently." The crowd began to burst into cheer clapping and screaming at her words. Once they had begun to quiet down she started again, " But that is not the only reason for our celebration today. Look around. We are all benders and nonbenders living together in peace once again. That's the way it should be. And that is something worth celebrating today." The crowd raved again and she stepped down from the mic. It was short, sweet, and to the point. A few more people spoke after the avatar then she along with Tenzin made their way out into the crowd.

To her surprise floating through the mass mob of citizens was not as arduous a task as she had anticipated. Although there did seem to be many reporters capturing the moments of the events they weren't focused on hounding her. In fact most of the people that had come up to her as she moved about thanked her for her efforts in protecting the city. In the distance toward the bay she saw a docked ship and her initial thought was Mako and set her path on getting to that ship. He had never specified when he'd be leaving during the celebration. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

After sliding and gliding through people it seemed as though she would never get to her destination, constantly being stopped by one person then the next.

Korra felt that she had been pushed into a smaller body. She turned to apologize then in surprise shouted out, "Jinora!"

A small sneaky boyish voice followed hers, "So that's your name huh, Jinora?"

When Korra's eyes met the boy's she was surprised once more, "Skoochy?"

Jinora's eyebrows cocked a bit higher as she looked between the two of them, "You two...know each other?"

Skoochy placed a hand on his hip, "Yea once before. Korra and Mako needed some help finding Bolin so I unselfishly offered up my assistance" Jinora smiled senseing Skoochy was somewhat stretching the truth.

Korra rolled her eyes, "Um.. Sure that's how it went. But i'm actually glad I bumped into you Jinora can I borrow your glider. I need to get to the bay and I'm not making much progress through this crowd. Jinora reached a hand to her back but her glider was not there. She turned in the confined space to see Skoochy twirling it in his hands.

"Oh is this what you're looking for?"

"Figures", Korra whispered to herself. She quickly snatched the glider from him then stamped it on the ground once. It opened as she propelled herself upwards from the ground. Before she got too high she looked back down to Jinora, " Watch out for that trickster Jinora" she smikred. And as she said this Skoochy gave Jinora a very cheesy angel-like smile.

When Korra had made it to the ship she was surprised to see no one there. She closed the glider then noticed Bolin and Mako walking toward her.

Bolin ran up to her almost suffocating her in a hug. " We've been looking all over for you! Great speech Avatar Korra. You were Ahhhh-mazing!" she winced a little in pain as the earthbender's muscles engulfed her. She replied with a simple thanks, trying to catch her breath then she backed away from him. Mako was still walking toward them. He was finally standing in front of her and Bolin stood on the side. There was a short pause and Bolin's eyes shifted back and forth between the two of them wondering who would break the silence. "Hey", Mako said after looking at her celebration attire.

"Hey" she replied looking to her feet.

When the silence began to linger again Bolin looked to the sky and pointed. " Oh would you look at that something just flew...all the way... not right here." he ran back toward the crowd of people clinking and clanking in his uniform, leaving the two alone. Korra kicked her feet around. Although she was eager to talk to him she hadn't really thought out what she was going to say. Luckily Mako bit the bullet and spoke first, "Look Korra, this is stupid. There's no reason we should be mad at each other. I'm sorry I wasn't so excited about you coming to the firenaton, it wasnt that I didnt want you to come, I just didn't know how to react I guess. But-"

She cut him off sensing he'd ramble in apology. "Mako it's alright. I'm sorry too. I probably should've talked to you first before talking to Iroh. And it doesn't matter I'm not going anyway. I've already decided and let Iroh and Tenzin know."

" What? Wait why not? The other night you were adamant about going"

She smiled, " Like Iroh said, they aren't even sure how much of a threat this is. I don't want to go around starting trouble. When I'm needed they'll let me know. Plus, Bolin came by and told me what you said about distance being good for people."

Mako sighed. "Remind me to stop telling him things"

"I thought it was sweet," she said reaching for his hand. She pulled in closer to hug him and her face rubbed gently against his.

" Korra your face is burning up"

Her hands were still wrapped around him and he bought his own hand to her forehead.

"Well I _am_ partially a firebender"

"No seriously, are you sick" he said seeming truly concerned.

She removed her arms from his back. "I dunno i mean I did have a headache earkier and my stomach's felt a little weird lately. I don't think it's anything serious"

"You're most definently sick. You should be getting some rest."

"And when did you become a healer?"

"I'm just saying you dont want to get worse."

"Mako I'm fine. Now come on there's a party going on, do you really wanna miss it because I have a slight fever" she said, forgetting that they were even once upset with each other.

" I guess not" he huffed

"why are you so difficult" she said linking arms with him

"For the same reason you're so stubborn"

"Good point"

They walked back into the heart of the festivities to see the passing parade. Floats passed with people singing, throwing candy and beads, there were even some people doing a few cool bending tricks. As one float passed Korra and Mako noticed Meelo atop it. He was flexing his tiny muscles as the crowd laughed and screamed for him to continue. Then he began to spin up into the air like a tornado doing a few flips and tricks. "He makes a pretty good performer" Mako said observing the crowd's reaction to the small child's antics.

" Someone doesn't think so", Korra said pointing at Ikki who was pushing Meelo to the side attempting to steal the show. Meelo folded his arms and gave a hmph then he caught sight of Korra and Mako in the crowd. He swiftly ran up to them. Then he complained to them about how mean Ikki was being before he was distracted by another float he could hop on and begin a routine.

"Shouldn't you be on one of them. I mean this day is mostly in honor of you"

"Mmhmm. True"

And before he knew it Mako was being dragged by the arm on top of the last float. He stood awkwardly next to his girlfriend feeling eyes on him everywhere. Then she finally whispered, "Just smile and wave"

He followed the simple directions and the crowd got louder and louder. "You're good at this", she reassured him. The people on the float began to clap and cheer around them until they came to the point where the parade ended. Mako stepped down, then reached out his hand to help Korra down as well. They met up with everyone else as the hours passed and they partied around the city. Tonraq and Senna were delighted to see the brothers again. And so was Katara.

The sun began to make it's decent into the depths of the earth. The sound of horns and woodwind instruments from a band accompanied it. Bolin playfully danced with Korra, Mako and the airbender kids, wagging his finger to the beat. They mimicked him wagging their own fingers.

Korra felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Katara. She stepped to the side to talk to the woman.

"I see someone's feeling better."

"Yea. For the most part. My stomach still feels kind of weird here and there. And Mako insists I'm sick, but I'm perfectly fine."

Katara chuckled for a moment. "Maybe you're just a little love sick"

Korra looked at the woman as if she had three heads.

"You know, you're already missing him and he hasn't even gone yet...Tenzin told me."

"Of course he did." Korra said rolling her eyes.

" Sometimes my son can't help himself but that's beside the point. I know from experience what it's like to be seperated from the one you love. It isn't the easiest thing-"

"Wait you're not about to tell me a story that's gonna make me cry are you?"

Katara laughed again this time a little harder. " Oh heavens no dearie. I'll leave the sad romance stories to Jinora." They both laughed thinking of Jinora's countless volumes of romance novels. Then Katara continued. " But I will say this: It's rare that you find two young people who love each other as much as you two do." Korra thought about the words regretting the time they had wasted being upset with one another. "And you've been through so much in such a short amount of time. You two are destined to be together and anyone with eyes can see that. No matter what happens you'll find your way back to each other...you already did one time."

"You're right, thanks Master Katara. I think I needed to hear that"

"Sure thing sweetie. Now you go and enjoy your time with him"

Korra gave a gracious smile as the older woman shuffled back off. Korra looked in front of her to see Meelo sending gusts of wind at Bolin's face. The girls laughed at the site of the earthbender's dishevelved hair. Meelo then swiveled around Bolin's neck acting as a puppetmaster and tugging on tufts of the young man's hair. Then she saw baby Rohan. Jinora had just put the one and a half year old down and he started to waddle towards Mako. When he had reached the firebender only a few steps away he looked up then tugged at Mako's pantleg. Mako saw the little boy staring back at him and said, "hey there." in a calm voice.

The small boy's eyes lit up since he now had Mako's attention. Then he stretched his little arms out as far as he could. Mako got the hint and stooped down to his level then scooped up the airbending baby. The kid fiddled his hands through Mako's slick hair, and when he had had enough he wrapped his arms around his neck. His breathing slowed and he soon dozed off, his head resting against the chest of Mako's uniform. " Look's like someone's had enough of the party," he whispered to the small child in his arms. Korra had seen Mako play with the kids tons of times, but something about that moment was even more special. Mako caught sight of her looking at them. He walked over with baby Rohan still glued to his chest, their breathing in sync.

"Look's like you've got yourself a little monkey-leech" she said stroking the baby's fine hair.

"Yea I should probably find Pema," he glanced up at the large city clock, " I've gotta leave in a little while and I don't think Iroh would be too pleased if I brought an airbending baby with me."

"Probably not." she said joking, trying to distract herself from the thought that he was leaving so soon. " I saw Tenzin walking toward the ships with Iroh so she's probably with him." she noticed one if his hands was not occupied holding Rohan so she took it and intertwined it with her own.

Bolin noticed the three of them walking off and he along with the other three children soon caught up with them. Korra was right. They had reached the ship to see Tenzin talking to Iroh with Pema at his side. Katara, Tonraq, and Senna were close by talking amongst themselves. "Ah. And here they come now", Tenzin said gesturing to the group headed their way.

Mako walked over to Pema carefully passing her the sleeping child. "Oh goodness, thank you Mako. I hope he wasn't a hassle"

"Not at all Pema. He was perfectly fine. My brother on the other hand might have had his hands full" They both looked over to see Bolin still being manhandled by Meelo. Ikki seemed to have joined in at some point or another yelling orders at him. When Pema called over the rest her village of children Bolin let out a sigh of relief and reshaped his hair.

A strong commanding voice came from behind him, "There you are!" He cringed a bit sensing he had done something wrong. It was Lin. "Figured we find you here" Lin took note of everyone around her and greeted them all with a collective hello. They each replied warmly. "We'll be needing more officers patroling the city soon. People tend to get more rambuncious as it gets later."

"Yes ma'am" he replied standing firmly and poised in front of her. "But first I must see off my brother"

"Very well. I completley understand", she said aware of the situation.

General Iroh looked around then said, " Well there is no sense in prolonging this anymore...Mako", he gestured to the family and friends. Mako nodded knowing it was time for the dreaded goodbyes. Tenzin shook his hand first and patted his back with the other wishing Mako safe travels. Pema followed up with a motherly hug and kiss. Her children, aside from the still sleeping Rohan, swarmed him next. Ikki and Meelo poked and prodded with questions while Jinora tried to peel them away. Katara whispered something in the young man's ear and he responded with an okay followed by a polite thank you. Tonraq and Senna, who had just started to make a connection with the brothers not too long ago, also had some parting words and hugs to share. Tonraq also whispered an inaudible messafe to the young man following with a firm shoulder grip. Even the chief of police wished him well on his voyage. Then he came to his brother. " I'm gonna miss you man", Bolin said.

"I'm gonna miss you too little bro", he tussled Bolin's hair.

"hey, I just fixed that!" he joked.

" Please try and stay out of trouble."

" I can't promise anything", the younger brother said looking off to the side.

" Fair enough. I'll see you when I get back."

Bolin hunched over to hug his brother. Pabu scurried up chattering his farewell too.

Then everyone's gaze shifted to Korra, the last one in the small circle that had formed. When she looked up to his height no words were spoken. Everything around seemed to stop and the quiet moment lingered. " You know I'm gonna miss you Korra."

She couldn't help but smile looking into his glowing amber eyes "Yea I'll miss you too", she said gripping his sides, her face nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"You still have the choice to come along"

" I dunno, I'm sick remember", she sarcastically replied fighting back sniffles.

"I'll write to you, every second I get the chance", he whispered softly changing the subject.

"And I'll always write back."

Mako looked back to Katara, Tonraq, and Senna. They each smiled giving him a slight nod. He swiftly reached into a pocket pulling out a handcarved necklace with the symbol of each nation depicted on it. He wrapped it around her neck, and it fit perfectly. Then he tapped his finger on the circular plate of the necklace saying with a nervous smirk, "Be here when I get back?" Her body had gone numb and she was trying to focus on breathing, and not the welling up emotions. The rest of the group aside from Katara and Korra's parents were in total shock. Ikki was now looking up at Bolin and was about to start in her high pitched voice, "Did Mako just-"

Bolin and Jinora simultaneously turned to her with a sneering "Shhh" Then their heads immediatley returned to the couple.

When she realized he was still waiting for an answer Korra shook her head and somehow managed to respond through a crackling voice, "Of course I will"

Everyone in the circle held back their "awws", and Tenzin held back his "what!", realizing there was already a plethera of unspeakable emotions circulating the area. The background celebration applause and screams were enough.

Mako cupped her face in his hands and brought her closer. He kissed her on the forehead, and she followed with a kiss on the cheek. Nothing more needed to be said, it would've only made it more difficult. And they both knew this so they left it at that. Then he got on board the boat alongside General Iroh and the ship set sail into the ocean. The knots began to form again in her stomach as she watched the ship float away, clutching the betrothal necklace. Before she knew it an arm was wrapped around her and her head was rested on Bolin's shoulder. He held her tighter and whispered, "We'll be okay." as the ship disappeared into the sky and ocean.

**Hope you like it. Tell me what you think. More soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The next day Korra was up earlier than usual. Pale hues of pinks and oranges could just barely be seen over the water. She rubbed her eyes clean of the sleep she had just awaken from. When they opened she caught a glimpse of a bird sitting at her window. It appeared as though it had been waiting for her. She slowly got closer to it, noticing a cylindrical tube attached to its back. It was a messenger hawk. She uncapped the tube to find a letter enclosed.

* * *

After ensuring each of the soldiers was in their rightful place Mako retired to his barracks. Unbuttoning his jacket he started to get more comfortable. Then he lay in his small cot facing the ceiling with his hands folded on his stomach. He tried to close his eyes and sleep but he couldnt.

So he hopped up and sat down at the desk in the room. A stack of papers and pens was neatly placed on the desk. He picked up a pen, and tapped it to his chin a few times. Then, in the dimly lit room he began to write:

_Good morning Korra._

_I couldn't sleep, I'm missing you already._

_-Mako_

It was concise and straightforward. He rolled up the sheet of paper nicely then grabbed it and headed to the mailroom of the ship. A short stocky man was running around frantically trying to catch a messenger hawk that seemed to be causing loads of trouble. The man stumbled to his feet with torn mismatched socks, two tufts of gray hair protutruding from either side of his otherwise bald head, and a matching set of bushy eyebrows and a mustache. Mako had never seen the man before and was somewhat amused by his fumbling actions. The young man helped the older one get to his feet. Then the older gentleman said, "Oh hello thank ya there. Now what can I do you for sonny boy?"

Mako smiled as the man continued to dust off his shoulders. "I need this to get to Avatar Korra on Air Temple Island" he handed him the paper.

"No problem Lieutenant Mako. I've been expecting you. General Iroh told me to have a special hawk trained just for you. And there he is." The man pointed to a hawk in an upper recessed cubby hole. He took the paper from Mako stuck it in the tube then released the hawk. "She must really be special. It had to be tough to leave."

"Yea, it was"

"No matter there Bucko, she'll be waitin' for ya when ya go on back"

Mako expressed his gratitude then walked back to his room. Feeling some slight relief he was eventually able the drift off into sleep.

* * *

Korra opened the piece of paper, and read the message. As she placed it down on her small side table she smiled. Then she picked up a pen and began to write her reply:

_Mako,_

_The knots in my stomach from missing you kept me up a while too._

_- Korra_

As the bird flew off with the message she headed outside figuring she would get in some airbending training. Although she had mastered the element Tenzin said more practice would calm her. Air is the element of freedom and by freeing herself of all her stresses she would be able to relax her mind. Or that was the theory anyway. He also said it could help her with her efforts of conquering the spirit world. Although she had been in and out of the spirit world she still hadn't perfected the avatar state. And there was still alot more for her to learn. She hadn't bothered to tie up her hair or anything figuring she would get cleaned up before breakfast started. She began her practice with the spinning panels. A few trials through and she was panting. Next she moved on to practice her aim and control for about another half an hour.

Tenzin was actually right. She was beginning to relax and destress a bit. The sun was now pretty high and visible. And the surrounding clouds looked like plush pillows. I guess its a nice morning for flying stroll, she said to herself looking at the floating clouds. She grabbed one of the extra gliders and flew off. Feeling weightless she circled higher and higher around the island. She heard a familiar voice calling her name from the island. It sounded like Bolin. She quickly changed directions preparing to make her descent when her gliding was halted. A cloud before her had started to transform, and she squinted her eyes getting closer to see it.

The closer she got the more the cloud began to look like an eerie centipede. The lips of the creature moved along with its body, "I told you we'd be meeting again Avatar. And with a new love forming in your life I see…He has such a handsome face." Screaming, in fear she was engulfed into the cloud as it seemed to cackle. She blacked out. Letting go of the glider she began to fall back down to the air temple.

Bolin was coming over for breakfast. He noticed her figure in the sky. But she didn't seem to be in control of her actions. He thought quickly as her falling speed seemed to increase. In somewhat of a skiing motion he began to bend the earth from under his feet trying to position himself where he thought she would fall. Then he stamped a foot on the ground with his palms in the same direction. The earth below propelled him upward a few feet. He reached out his arms, his timing was perfect. He had caught her. But now he was falling as well. With his feet off the ground and hands holding Korra earthbending to slow them down was not a possibility. He braced for the impact. His back skidded into the ground a while luckily protected somewhat by his metalbending attire. The glider had landed and snapped a few feet away from them.

Korra was lying sprawled across Bolin's torso as he tried to sit up with a small sigh of pain. Her eyes flickered open and she had a few scratches here and there. The earthbender had propped himself slightly on his elbows, "Korra what the heck happened? You just fell out of the sky."

She was now wincing in pain as she moved herself off of him holding up her head. "I fell out of the sky" she asked sounding completely confused.

"Yea, are you alright?"

"Um…I'm not really too sure."

"Let's get you to Katara, to check you out" he said standing and dusting himself off. She got herself up and to her feet. Then Bolin wrapped an arm around her supporting her as she walked. They found Katara chatting in the kitchen with Senna and Pema.

Senna ran up to her child feeling her face, "What happened?"

Bolin looked to Katara, "Korra fell out of the sky. I caught her, but I think she's broken"

Korra laughed at Bolin, who somehow managed to find something funny in every situation. However the women in the kitchen weren't finding any part of this funny at all. "Are you okay Bolin", Pema asked.

"I think I'm pretty good. Probably just a few bruises but I've had worse from probending and training with Bei Fong"

"Then we need to get you two healed. Korra come with me." Katara said waving Korra to follow.

"And Bolin you come with me", Senna said following Katara and Korra. They went into seperate rooms. Bolin insisted that he was fine. So, Senna just cleaned the small cuts on his face and hands and he returned with her to help in the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Korra sat kicking her feet back and forth while Katara got some water. The woman returned with a basin full of water. She motioned for Korra to lay on her back then asked, "So what exactly happened?"

" I really dunno. One minute I'm gliding through the air and through a cloud and then Bolin tells me I plummetted to the ground"

"Do you have any idea what caused you to fall," she asked bending the water over Korra's shoulder.

" I think I saw something but I'm not exactly sure what. I guess it scared me enough for me to black out a moment."

"You're very lucky Bolin was there" Katara said moving the water to hover over Korra's stomach.

"Yea. His timing couldn't have been better. Do you mind not telling Tenzin? I have a feeling he's gonna make me lay off gliding if he finds out"

Katara did not respond to Korra's question. The healing water dropped as her hands stopped bending. Korra felt the splash of water agaisnt her bare stomach and some splashed against the white under wrapping around her chest. " Master Katara is everything alright", she sprung up slightly to look at the silent woman.

" I think I've figured out why you've been feeling so odd lately."

"You said it had to be because I was missing Mako"

" Korra sweetheart, you're pregnant"

Korra shook her head and with some frustration in her voice said "What do you mean I'm pregnant!"

"As in there is a child growing inside of you."

Korra had now swung herself around so that she was sitting again. And Katara had backed up giving her some space to move. "How do you know? Are you sure?"

"I'm as sure as I'll ever be dear. You can check for yourself." Katara placed a new basin of water beside her, and motioned for her to bend it over her stomach. The girl reluctantly did just that. The water began to glow from right under her chest and down to her navel. But she was not feeling the usual tensions from the pain of injuries when healing. Instead she felt a very distinct rush of indescribable energy.

" That's the energy of a new life forming."

Korra continued bending the water around.

"Well exactly how long has this new life been forming inside of me?" She asked returning the water to the bowl.

"I'd say close to three months."

"Three months!"

"Usually by this time you begin to show. But seeing as how you've been training so rigorously, it's no wonder you're looking relatively the same. Of course now you'll need to slow down with the intense training."

The young avatar buried her head in her hand with a sigh. " Don't worry dear. You and Mako have nothing to worry about you'll be great parents."

Korra looked up from her hand sharply and said, " Oh my gosh. Mako!" before Katara could say another word Korra had sprinted out of the room her stomach still exposed. Pema, Bolin, and Senna watched her breeze by in confusion. Katara returned to them but didn't speak a word of what happened. She figured Korra was going to handle this the way she wanted to.

**To be continued...**

**Dun dun dun. Hope your still enjoying this. I'll update soon. Review it please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

After breakfast Bolin went back to the city for work. To his surprise when he walked up to the apartment he saw Korra sitting on the couch gazing out the window, pabu nuzzled next to her. He put his stuff down and walked over to her. Her back was to him an he only saw the traces of her long chocolate hair cascading down her back.

When Bolin softly said her name there was no response. It was like she was in a trance. He attempted once more. "Korra? You alright? How long have you been here?"

She was still unresponsive. Bolin wasn't one to poke and prod so he backed away. "I'm going to whip up something really quick. If you're hungry i'll just leave a plate on the table."

He was walking to the stove when he heard her mumble. "All day." There was silence on the earthbender's end as he waited for her to continue. " I've been here all day". She still hadn't turned her head to look at him. "I had alot on my mind so i've just been thinking."

Wanting to understand her better he walked back in her direction.

"So you came here?"

She turned to him, "It was the only place I could think of where it was quiet and I could be alone. Her eyes were puffy. She had been crying.

"So you've been here all day. Does anyone at the Air Temple know they're probably worried." Korra shook her head no. Then there was a pause. Bolin wanted to know what was upsetting her but he didnt want to ask. He figured she'd say it herself. "Well you can stay here as long as you need to Korra. But I have to let Tenzin and everyone know you're alright." his tone of voice sounded alot like Mako's.

He walked toward the phone

"But I'm not alright" she began tears starting to trickle down her eyes again "I'm pregnant"

Bolin dropped the reciever, "Excuse me. Rewind please."

"I'm pregnant... As Katara put it there's a child growing inside of me"

"Korra why are you crying! This is great news. There's a little baby you and Mako in there. Oh boy what are you gonna name it. Let's see Morra, Kako, no no no i got it Makorra!"

"Bolin this is serious. I can't take care of a kid!"

"Sure you can you babysit the airbender kids all the time" he reassured her

"That's different. I can't actually raise a kid"

"Well Mako raised me and I turned out pretty great if i do say so myself. With him at your side you got nothing to worry about."

"And who knows when he's coming back...if he's coming back."

Bolin's face turned sour as his eyebrows began to furrow. " Whoa Korra don't say things like that. Mako _is_ coming back and you two are going to be just fine"

Korra rolled her eyes which were still puffy and red. " Let's be realistic Bolin even if he does come back he's not going to want anything to do with a kid."

"So what he'll just leave you all by yourself in Republic City with a kid."

"Maybe."

"Korra are you listening to yourself!" Bolin's voice was more serious than it had ever been at that moment. "Our parents died and he never abandoned me. And he was only a kid himself then. What makes you think he'll just leave you by yourself with a kid? Mako is not that kind of guy and you of all people should know that Korra." Bolin's voice had gotten louder and Pabu retreated to hiding under the couch. It was clear that Bolin was somewhat frustrated because he missed Mako just as much as Korra. But Korra was so engrossed in her own dilemma that she couldn't see that.

She got up from the couch moving the hair away from her eyes. " So much for a quiet place." she said with her eyebrows knitted together. She hustled down the stairs and Bolin heard the door leading to the arena slam shut.

Pabu came out of hiding as Bolin facepalmed himself with a Jeez now i know what Mako always felt like, he said to himself. Pabu chattered a bit then his eyes got wide and his head tilted to the side. " I know, I feel horrible Pabu. I'll go apologize in the morning, hopefully when she's a little less stressed."

* * *

The next morning came quickly and Bolin with Pabu at his side went to the Island to apologize to Korra. Everyone was awake. Pema greeted Bolin. She told him Korra had been in her room since that night. And all except Katara still weren't sure why she was so upset.

Bolin stood outside of her door and gentle gave a rhythmic tap. No response. He tried again. Nothing. He leaned in closer and began to talk into the door.

"Hey Korra it's Bolin c'mon open up. Look I'm sorry for yelling at you last night. I really didn't mean to upset you anymore. I know your under alot of stress and pressure but you've gotta talk to someone..."

Another pause as nothing came from behind the door. Bolin was easing so hard against to hear even a pin drop, that it slid open some. He peeked in but did not see her with his quick glaze over the room he whispered her name then opened the door all the way. She wasn't in there. The only thing he saw was a messenger hawk by the window. He crept toward it and noticed loads of krinkled and crumpled papers around her small table. One paper was not krinkled at all. In fact it appeared as though it had been left for someone to read. Bolin took a seat while Pabu and the messenger hawk had a staring contest. The paper read:

_Bolin,_

_I know you've probably come by to apologize. But there's no apology needed. I'm actually the one who should be apologizing to you. You were right, about everything. I should be excited and happy. And Mako isn't that kind of guy. I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed. I think I really need to do some soul searching...avatar searching...spirit searching...I dunno, something. I just need a little time to myself. I don't really know when I'll be back, or where I'm going but let everyone know I'm fine and not to worry. Thanks Bolin, for being such a great friend._

_p.s You and Katara are the only ones who know. Let's keep it that way._

Bolin neatly folded the paper and slid it into his pocket. He noticed one of the crumpled papers at his foot. Leaning down he picked it up unfolding it. It read:

_Mako, I'm not too sure of how to tell you this, or what you'll think. I guess I'll just say, it I'm pregant._

It ended there. He gathered up another that read kind of similar. Then another, and another. Each of them with scribbles and lines through words. She couldn't figure out the best way to write it. Bolin deduced that she gave up on the letter seeing as how the messenger hawk was still perched at her window. He dragged his hands down his face and said to himself, _This is just great. What am I supposed to do Pabu? I mean she told me not to tell anyone, but I have to let Mako know. He'd be furious if I didn't. Then what? Is he gonna come back, she never even said where she was going. How can he do anything if she's not here?_

Just then a voice came from behind the door, "How can who do what, if who's not here" It was Tenzin.

Oh Omashu, Bolin whispered to himself feeling caught out.

Tenzin repeated his question with a little more infliction n his voice this time. "Ugh, hi there Tenzin. How are ya?"

"Where's Korra?"

"Well ya see about that...sir...um," he bounced back and forth on his toes nervously. "She's gone"

Tenzin's head jerked back, "Gone where."

"I don't exactly know. She just said she was leaving."

"When did she tell you this exactly?"

Bolin fiddled with the letter in his pocket. He didn't really want Tenzin to know about it or any of the ones tossed around the room. So he lied. "She left a few minutes ago. Didn't say where she was going though, she just said she needed to find herself or something."

"And why so abruptly. Why did she not come to any of us first? Are you sure that's all she said."

"I'm positive sir."

Tenzin closed his eyes taking in a deep breath, " Why is that child so difficult." Looking around the room he noticed the mess of papers. "And she leaves the place in a disaster like this!"

He began to inch closer toward the papers as Bolin's teeth started to chatter in nervousness. "Ah, yea you know Korra, always the mess maker. Here I'll just pick those up" he said gathering the letters and tossing them in the nearby garbage bin.

One straggler was on the ground at Tenzin's foot while Bolin tossed away the others. It had been half unfolded because it was one of the ones Bolin read. Bolin turned around to see Tenzin reading it. Bolin's eyes popped wide as he shook his head from side to side.

Tenzin's eyes glazed over the page and his jaw dropped. "WHAT! WHAT IS THIS BOLIN? KORRA IS PREGNANT?"

The young man's voice was soft and low in response. "Yes. But Tenzin you can't tell anyone, she isn't ready for people to know."

"The hell I can. She's lord knows where putting her life and possibly another in danger."

"But-"

"Nothing more. I'll have no more of the foolishness I am taking matters into my own hands."

"What do you plan on doing putting out a missing person's alert for her" Bolin said sarcastically.

"If that's what it takes to return her and the child to safety ," he said flipping his robes as he left the room.

When he had gotten about halfway down the hall Bolin shouted, "I was joking!" He looked to the confused messenger hawk then to a confused Pabu, then he ran after Tenzin who had already made his way to the others.

Everyone was in the room and tenzin politley ushered his children out. "Tenzin what's wrong" Pema asked in a sweet and low tone.

The man flashed the paper in front of them all. Seeing as how the paper was crinckled and crumpled it wasn't particularly easy to discern what had been written. "Korra is pregnant and she's run off"

Katara gently shut her eyes shaking her head while everyone else other than Bolin immediately was in a state of panic.

"She ran off" Senna repeated. " To where"

"I'm not sure"

Tonraq's booming voice interjected, "She's pregnant?"

"Oh Korra", Pema whispered in concern. Once everyone was clear on the little information they had from Bolin they began debating how to handle it. Bolin, with the support of the women in the room suggested letting Korra find her way.

"She'll come back when she's ready. Putting out alerts and tracking her down will only make it worse', the earthbender said. Tenzin and Tonraq firmly disagreed and notified Beifong and the council right away. Bolin stood pulling at his hair. "And what about Mako?"

"I think it would be best not to worry him right away", Tonraq responded.

"But we need to notify the whole city", Bolin said not understanding any of the logic.

"Yes. In case anyone finds her we need to be sure she's safe." Tenzin said.

Bolin didn't say another word. It was obvious his opinion was not being accounted for. He slid out of the room unnoticed and back into Korra', as the adults continued to harp over the particulars . Grabbing a piece of clean paper and a pen he began to write in front of the messenger hawk:

_Mako,_

_Hey bro, it's Bolin. I know this won't get to you for probably another few days but it's better that it gets to you at some point, rather than never. Korra is gone. She said she needs to find herself since she's had alot on her mind. I'm not too worried because I know Korra can handle herself until she returns. But Tenzin and Tonraq on the other hand are going crazy and are ready to put out a missing persons alert. I thought it would be better I told you rather than whatever gossip will come out if Tenzin and Tonraq do it their way. As soon as she's back home I'll let ya know. But like I said I wouldn't worry too much. It is Korra we're talking about. Hope all is well, love you big bro._

_Bolin_

As Bolin finished writing he was surprised to see Katara standing behind him observing. "I see someone's decided to take things into his own hands"

"Well I do respect Tenzin and Tonraq of course but I'm just not sure they are going about this right at all. Don't you think Mako needs to know?"

The old woman gave a simple nod and followed, "He does. But maybe not right away, and maybe not everything", her eyebrows got a little higher with her last words. " If Korra comes back in a few days we will have worried him for nothing"

"True...and he is a worrier"

Katara chuckled as Bolin crumpled the paper tossing it aside. He let out a short sigh looking at the awaiting messenger hawk. Then he turned and walked out of the room with Katara thinking to himself, _Korra please come back soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Tenzin and Tonraq decided to listen to Bolin and wait before telling anyone else, but not for too long. Bolin was making it a point to check in at Air Temple Island each morning in case some news came. It was the third day since she had been gone. But still nothing. Tenzin was fed up and would no longer play the waiting game. He along with, Tonraq and Bolin went into the city and made their way to the police station. Saikhan was leaned over at the desk. Tenzin pulled him aside asking if it would be possible to send a wire to General Iroh. After careful conversation with Tonraq they decided on just exactly what the message should say.

Meanwhile Cheif Beifong had noticed Bolin and marched over to him. "You're late. Again" she said irritated. When she saw Tonraq and Tenzin walk off with Saikhan she paused, "What's going on."

"At some point the other night Korra ran away. She never said where she was going, or how long she'd be gone."

"You talked to her" Lin asked now with concern in her voice.

Bolin shook his head, "She left a letter. It's been three days now. Tenzin and Tonraq are really worried ."

"Tenzin's always been a worrier, I am not surprised. But Korra's a pretty tough one, I'm sure she's okay."

Bolin flailed his arms in front of the woman, "Thank you! Someone with sense. This is what I've been trying to tell them. She even said that in the letter. But noooo they want to alert the whole city. They're sending a message to Mako right now"

Lin's shrugged her shoulders, "Well if that is how they choose to handle the situation so be it. I'm sure your brother will be just as worried but it probably would be best to let him know." Just at that moment Tonraq and Tenzin joined in. They greeted Lin cordially before the esteemed cheif of police began to speak again. "Bolin told me about the situation. While I am sure Korra is alright I'll have some of my officers on the look out for her."

"Thank you", the two men replied in unison.

"I think it would be best to keep this kind of quiet telling the entire city might cause more problems"

"You're probably right." Tonraq nodded toward the cheif. Lin could tell by his poised attitude that although he was concerned he was not as shaken and overworried as Tenzin. Tonraq knew his daughter well enough to know she could handle herself. He was more concerned about her endangering this child.

" We are on our way to the City Hall. We'll alert the council members and go from there" Tenzin said clearing his throat

Before they turned to leave Lin grabbed a hold of his arm and said, " And Tenzin don't worry too much. Korra is a strong girl."

He took a moment to lookm at the hand on his ams. When his eyes met the green ones that belonged to the face in front of him he whispered, "I shan't"

* * *

Letters were begining to take longer to be delivered and recieved as the United Forces came closer to the firenation. It had been five days since Mako had last written to Korra. He expected to have a response by now and was wracking his brain for all the possibilities as to why he didn't. At this point he was working with the thought that the messenger hawk was shot out of the sky. It was plausible considering bird hunting was becoming a popular thing among sea travelers.

Days on the ship were pretty boring. Men kept busying training, eating, and chatting. Mako would join in on the harmless chatter from time to time. But he spent most of his time to himself training or carousing the ship ensuring everything was peachy keen. He also found solice in writing, something he had never imagine himself doing. He walked down to the mailroom at the crack of dawn after scribbing some thoughts on a piece of paper. The short little man in charge seemed to have himself more together than usual today. He stopped what he was doing when he saw the young lieutenant. They were on pretty casual and friendly terms. The man shouted, " Hey hotshot your back"

Mako looked to the man with a desperate and hopeful look, " Hi Maurice... Anything?"

The man checked the cubby for the messenger hawk. He turned his head slowly, "Sorry Mako"

Mako hung his head low a moment. " Thanks"

He gave the mailman a slight smile. The older man stuck his hand out over the counter to touch Mako's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure she's fine. You'll get something soon. It's just a matter of time I know it!" When Mako turned to leave the man reached into his pocket pulling out what seemed to be a locket. He opened it revealing a picture of a beautiful young firenation lady. He kissed it then whispered to himself " I'm still waiting, but its only a matter of time. I know it." he tried to reassure himself.

Mako was headed to the training room when he overheard someone say Korra's name in the main hall. He stopped in his tracks and made his way to the table where the chatter was coming from. The soldiers took sight of him and their conversation stopped immediatley. Usually they would greet him with a casual hello and invite him to join them. However their knowledge of his relationship with the Avatar made them refrain from the usual at this point.

One brave soldier decided to break the silence "Mornin' Lieutenant Mako. How are ya today". Everyone's eyes shifted nervously awaiting his response and hoping he wouldn't ask.

" I'm fine. I heard you mention something about Avatar Korra. What was it" he questioned softly.

The same soldier spoke up, " You might wanna sit down first sir"

Mako pulled up a chair flipping the coat of his uniform as he sat. "So what's going on"

"We just heard something over the radio saying Avatar Korra has gone missing"

The young lieutenant's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as he pushed himself back in the chair rasping out a _What!_ The soldiers sat in silence for a moment. Sensing Mako's anxiety another decided to give some more information. " Apparently she ran away and no one has any idea where she's gone. Everyone at the Air Temple is worried and hoping that if someone finds her they'll report it so they at least know she's safe."

"Was there any report as to why she may have left" he said clutching his fists in frustrations.

Each man shook his head. Although Mako was lieutenant they had all enlisted at the same time and trained together. They knew he was a really nice and caring guy. And it was no secret how much he cared about Korra. So breaking that kind of news to him and seeing his reaction was not a pleasure for any of them. His eyebrows furrowed as he turned and left the room.

The first soldie turned to the group an d shook his head saying, "We shouldn't have told him"

Mako began mumbling to himself, _What's wrong with you Korra? Why are you always so difficult? I should have never left_. His grumbles were halted when he bumped into General Iroh.

"Lieutenant Mako. Just the person I needed to see."

"Yes sir"

Iroh noticed a few people walking past them and motioned for Mako to follow him. Iroh had his own small office on the boat. He stood behind the desk as Mako sat.

"I just recieved a wire from Tenzin. He thought it would be best that you knew a few things." Iroh pulled out a small piece of paper which had the message written on it. He cleared his throat and continued, " The other night Korra ran off. She didn't specify where she went or how long she'd be gone. She hasn't come back yet or contacted anyone. We are beginning to worry. If you hear from her please let us know. And if we hear from her we'll be sure to let you know as well"

Mako rubbed his hand over his forehead and let out a deep sigh. Hearing it all a second time didn't make it any better. It basically confirmed what he already had the displeasure of hearing. He calmed himself thinking rationally a bit. He came to the conclusion that there wasn't much he could do about it in his current position. He just hoped she was safe.

Iroh put down the note then unexpectedly began to speak again, "I know this is quite difficult news for you. So I'm giving you a choice." Mako cocked his head to the side anticipating his choices. " As you know Commander Bumi's fleet is headed to Republic City from one of the outter islands of the firenation. They've been stationed there a few months trying to find out more information on this uprising, which is why our fleet is headed in to relieve them and possibly end all this." Mako nodded to the general already aware of the circumstances. "We'll be stopping to meet up with them before continuing further into the firenation. If you feel that it would be best for you to be back in the city you can go travel back with him. Or you can continue on with us."

"Thank you sir. However, I'm not too sure what's best at the moment"

"Not a problem Mako I understand. It will still be about another two days before we arrive. You can take your time and think it over."

"I appreciate it General Iroh" Mako said graciously.

* * *

Korra had been traveling aimlessley with Naga the past few days. They were beginning to run low on food and supplies. Naga let out an exhausted sigh as her pace slowed. The midsummer heat was starting to get to her. Korra patted her companion on the head as she whispered, " I know girl. We'll figure it out" They were still in the Earth Kingdom, days away from the city. They had passed a few villages on their travels and were now in a fairly deserted place. Korra squinted her eyes noticing what seemed to be a temple in the distance. A few minutes ago it seemed that it was not there. Had it just sprung up, or was the heat truly getting to her? As she walked closer she could tell by the placement and structure of the small temple it had been built by earthbenders. Naga wearily followed as she ventured to the entrance. Candlelight illuminated the inside. Korra whispered from the entrance, _Hello._ Her call went unaswered and she repeated herself.

This time she heard what sounded like a small mumbled hum. The noise came from behind her. Looking down she saw it was a fox, a knowledge seeker. In its mouth it carried a scroll. It nudged the scroll to her feet and as she lifted it in her hand the knowledge seeking fox ran off. The scroll read:

_Chakras are like pools of energy within the body. There are seven chakras, each with a different purpose and blocked by a different emotion. Unlocking them allows them to flow as one within the body._

_-He Who Knows Ten Thousand Things_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Korra stood pondering the message of the scroll. The light inside the temple seemed to be burning brighter and beckoning her inside. "Maybe I'm supposed to go inside, she whispered to Naga. The polarbear dog shot her a look as if to say she didn't wish to follow. But Korra was intrigued and began to walk into the temple. Naga reluctantly followed a few paces behind. It appeared to be only one room. There were no extravagant decorations within, just a pool of trickling water which reflected the light of the surrounding burning candles.

"Well this is great just more things to confuse me. Is anyone here?" Korra was now getting frustrated and since Naga was unresponsive she found that she was simply talking to herself.

"What on earth am I supposed to do here" she looked around and began talking to the roof of the building. " I left Republic City because I wanted answers, not more questions!" The Water Tribe girl plopped on the floor now angry. "Goodness I should've stayed. I shouldn't have left. Everyone's probably worried. This is just a mess, what did I get myself into" She buried her head into her face. When she looked up she traced her finger through the pool of water and thought to herself, I wish Mako was here. Her hand involuntarily reached for the necklace. She sat there basically yelling at herself for a good while. When Korra worked herself up she tended to become tired and sleepy. This time was no different, within a few minutes her eyes began to feel heavy and close softly.

* * *

Korra's dream was a vivid flashback. She was sitting with Mako under the stars after their date. He was beginning to fall in love with her all over again after suffering from his amnesia. He pointed out a shooting star. When he asked what she wished for she pulled out the superstition that it wouldn't come true so she couldn't tell him.. Mako on the other hand willingly shared his wish of seeing his parents. Korra rushed them out of the park and to the temple where she had prepared to tae him to see his parents in the spirit world. They sat in meditation pose as she asked him to trust her. His eyes locked in on their intertwined hands then her eyes as he agreed. Korra felt the warmth of his look and the security of his grip and she involuntarily began to rub her belly. As she did this her eyes shot open thinking he was beside her. Instead it was only her and Naga still in this strange place. Korra rubbed her eyes wiping away a small trickling tear of disappointment. As she got to her feet she walked to the pool of water. Maybe I'm supposed to enter the spirit world she said to her pet. She assumed the position and gave Naga a here goes nothing look. The polarbear dog covered her eyes with her paws.

* * *

Elsewhere in the world Mako was dreaming himself, though his not as pleasant. It seemed to be more of a montage of unfortunate events. First he saw Korra looking like she was holding on for dear life to her best friend Naga. Her position said it all, slumped over bruised and beaten. The scene then shifted and he saw her feverishly bending the elements in the avatar state. Mako was on the ground and as she scarily spun elements began flying his way as well. The final snapshot transitioned to Korra in the Avatar State for a second time. The look in her eyes was deathly, ready to attack, ready to kill. Next a pulse of electricty was sent through her body and he watched helplessley as she fell to the ground with a thud. The young man had been told by his brother and Korra of all the events he'd forgotten. But he never once pictured the bad ones, it was too painful. He woke panting and gasping for air, hoping deep down in his heart she was alright, and safe. He buried his face into his hands before attempting to go back to sleep.

The sun began to peek its way into Mako's small room. He had tossed and turned the rest of the night after his dream/ memory. So he didn't get a much needed sleep. As was his usual routine he made it a point to head down to the mailroom. The look on the older man's face said it all. There was something there. The man returned with a scroll that had his name on it.

As he handed it over Mako was giddy with joy and excitment. _It's from her! She's safe! She's alright, everything is gonna be okay. _He took the scroll from Maurice and opened it to see an unexpected penmanship. His inner and outter excitment quickly dissipated as his eyes began to scan the document:

_Mako,_

_How are fairing out at sea big brother? Seasick yet? Well we are all missing you here. It's been super quiet in the apartment since you left, only Pabu and I... And our thoughts._

_By now I'm sure you've heard the news of Korra. She's been gone over a week now and she hasn't been back yet. But trust me we both know she's a big girl and can handle herself. So i sent you this letter cause I know how you get and I don't want you to get all worked up and worried._

_Love your little bro,_

Mako couldn't help but smile a bit at the thought of his little brother. The older man was waiting for a tell tale sign that everything was okay before actually speaking. "Ya see there I told you things would be alright...things are alright right" the man asked kind of unsure of Mako's body language. The young man still felt a pit in his stomach knowing that Korra was still gone, but Bolin was right she's a big girl. So Mako took Bolin's advice and suppressed his worry and anxiety for the moment.

Later in the day he ventured to deck and in the distance could see the firenation island where they'd be docking shortly. He had made his decision.

General Iroh's voice could be heard over the intercom delegating commands to prepare to dock the ship. The soldiers followed his orders precisley and safely docked the ship in the harbor next to Bumi's.

The Commander's signature "wahoo" reverberated and lingered in the air. A bridge was draw connecting the two ships. Bumi completely disregarded it doing a very impressive acrobatic jump from one to the other. His stunt positioned him right in front Lieutenant Mako and General Iroh. With one hand on his hip he placed the other firmly on Iroh's shoulder rocking him back and forth. " Long time no see son", he shouted. "And you as well young lieutenant," he said wildly shaking Mako's hand. Stepping back from the two his face became slightly more serious. " I'm so sorry about Korra. All this uncertainty must be driving you bonkers. But no worries we'll have you back in the city in no time." he said reassuringly.

"Oh, I'm not going back." Mako said shaking his head. Both men were taken aback.

"What do you mean you're not going back", Bumi interjected.

" If I go back there's no guarantee she'll be there. I'll just be waiting...If I stay at least I'll have the distraction of working with the forces"

"Wouldn't you want to look for her, make sure she's safe" Bumi asked very confused/

" She could be in the firenation, the south pole, one of the air temples, anywhere really. How do I even begin to look for her?"

" But she's-" Iroh stopped himself. The message from Tenzin revealed Korra's state but Iroh omitted that when he spoke to Mako earlier. He didn't feel it was his place to tell him. He figured Mako would head back to the city and get the news from them there.

"She's what", he asked confused by the general's sudden stop midthought.

"She's the Avatar. The world will fall out of balance without her", Bumi said cleverly redirecting the situation. Bumi had also been in contact with Tenzin and was aware of the situation. By Iroh's abrupt pause he understood that Mako was unaware.

"Yes, but there isn't very much I can do about anything if I have no idea where she is. I'm sure she's fine." He felt a knot in his stomach with his last statement. He knew he was only kidding himself. He was worried sick about her.

Niether Bumi nor Iroh were conviced that Mako was certain with his choice. However, they couldn't seem to convince him otherwise.

"Well ultimatley it is your decision. And if you think that is the best option I cannot really argue with your reasoning"

Bumi scrunched his face at Iroh's comment. " Well I CAN argue with that." His eyes were now piercing Mako. "Look boy, you're not even believing yourself! Just looking at you I know you want to be scouring the world for her, so why aren't you," Bumi boldly said.

Mako paused, the man defintely had a point. "If you stay here, you're just gonna regret it. Don't make that stupid decision since you're lucky enough to have the choice. Trust me I know" Bumi's eyes shifted to Iroh then down to the ground as his brow's furrowed.

Iroh felt the tension in the moment. " We need the men to begin setting up so that Commander Bumi's fleet can prepare to head back to the city in the morning." Nothing else was said among them. Iroh walked away and began delegating his orders. Bumi walked back across the connecting bridge running a hand through his madman's hair. Mako closed his eyes shaking his head before catching up with Iroh. From that point everything was strictly business with them as they began organizing the soldiers.

* * *

Later in the evening as things had been settled for the night Mako ventured out into the city. He was still confused and needed some fresh air to get his mind straight. He still had some time to change his mind. This firenation city was totally different from Republic City. It was small, and not as nearly diverse. The light in the city was dim and it was relativley quiet. Mako could see a large statue of Firelord Zuko in the distance, presumably marking the center of the small city. Walking toward it he heard an abrasive voice coming from a nearby alley. His instincts from growing up in the city told him to ignore it but be on his guard. As he continued walking he felt he was being followed. His pace quickened it bit trying to at least make it to the statue, figuring people would be there in case anything were to happen. He felt the footsteps behind him begin to quicken as well and turned around in a fighting stance. But no one was there. As he let out a sigh of relief he felt someone grip him from behind. He managed to wriggle out of the grip and pin the attacker to the ground. But he was not alone. Another accomplice knocked Mako out as Mako hovered of the first attacker. The last thing he faintly heard was one whisper to the other, "He's a firebender". Together they dragged the young firebender off the sidewalk, tying up his hands, and covering his mouth.

General Iroh hadn't seen Mako in a few hours. He figured he may have gone to talk to Commander Bumi. When Iroh made his way to Bumi he asked, "So he had a change of mind"

The look on Bumi's face suggested he had no idea what the young general was referring to. "What"

"Lieutenant Mako"

"Yea what about him? He changed his mind?"

"I'm asking you"

"Well wolfbats! How should I know" Bumi responded, still obviously a little frustrated with Mako.

"Then I take it you haven't seen him"

The Commander stood now starting to wonder. " No I haven't." He said cocking his head to the side.

" I haven't seen him on the ship. So, I imagined if he wasn't on there he'd be talking to you, and preparing to leave for tomorrow. "

"No. He hasn't come here." Bumi instinctivley busted through the open door and onto the deck of his ship. "Hey! Listen up. Any of you seen Lieutenant Mako" The soldiers being addressed shook there heads no. Iroh ran back to his ship doing a similar thing. When the response came back negative as well the two men exchanged a look. "You don't think..." Iroh started.

"The equalists" Bumi concluded.

**Ok another tough chapter. Review please. More soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

After much concentration Korra found herself in the Spirit World. Her surroundings seemed unfamiliar though. She felt weightless, and looking down she understood why. She was in the middle of the air. Her realization caused her to involuntarily scream, as she began falling toward the ground. Forgetting her ability to airbend she closed her eyes and let it be. Luckily she was stopped. Opening her eyes she found she was lying on top of an orange glider. When the owner of the glider began to descend she noticed it was Aang. They were in the Spirit World version of the Southern Air Temple .

"Looks like someone forgot she was the Avatar"

Korra chuckled rubbing the back of her neck. "Yea I guess I was just a little caught off guard"

"It happens", he laughed off. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you in the Spirit World today"

Korra let out a heavy sigh and rubbed her forehead before speaking, " I'm not sure I even know. I'm just so confused Aang. I'm trying to make sense of everything that's going on, but I just can't seem to. Everything should be good now Amon is locked up, I've finally mastered airbending, and Mako and I are engaged. But for some reason it just feels like instead my world is just crashing down. I thought that if I left Republic City I might get answers and find myself or something but instead I just have more questions-"

Aang sensed Korra rambling and help out a hand to her, "Relax. Take a breath Korra, it isn't the end of the world"

"It sure seems like it", she responded rolling her eyes. "Mako's gone, the equalists are possibly uprising around the world, I still haven't mastered the Avatar state, and on top of all that your wife throws on me the news that I'm gonna have a baby"

"Okay…so that is a lot. But it's nothing you can't handle Korra. You need to take things one step at a time. In fact I think you already got the solution to your problems you just didn't know it" Korra tilted her head to the side.

"If this is some old monk riddle I'm supposed to figure out, I don't get it"

The old monk laughed and gestured for her to follow him. They began walking until they came to an elaborate door. Behind the door was a room that looked just like the room Korra's physical body was in. It was candlelit with a pool of water directly in the middle.

Aang assumed a meditating position and Korra followed. She decided not to ask questions figuring he'd soon explain himself. "Think of this pool as a small pool of energy. You have seven of these pools within you"

"They're called chakras right."

"Correct. And you want to unlock them so that they all flow as one energy."

"Because separation is an illusion…" she was beginning to understand.

"Exactly. You see how things start to make sense when you take them one step at a time." She nodded with a slight smile.

" I think all of your confusion is coming from the fact that all of your charkras are blocked. The pools of energy are all flowing separately instead of as one. When they flow as one you get the balance you need in your life. Opening up the chakras also allows you to control the Avatar State."

"Well why didn't anyone tell me this before. Let's hurry up and open them so I can be balanced!"

"It isn't that easy Korra. It's a very emotional process to unlock them all"

"Of course it is", she said sarcastically.

"But if you're serious about this you can get through it."

"Okay then let's get through it."

Aang was thrilled with Korra's enthusiasm to unlocking the chakras and coming to her own inner balance. But at the same time he knew she would struggle just as he did. "Like I said it's an emotional journey, but I know you can get through it with a little help." There was a short pause before Aang spoke again. "Alright let's begin with the first chakra. The Earth Chakra is right at the base of your spine. It deals with survival and is blocked by fear…Korra what are you most afraid of?"

Immediately the image of Amon came to mind. She saw herself on Aang memorial island with his mask piercing her soul, and positioning himself as though he'd take her bending, and possibly end her right there. Her eyes clenched hard as she whispered, "Amon." She followed up with, "I'm scared he'll escape… and that he'll come back for me"

"We can only overcome our fears by acknowledging them. It's alright to have fears but we cannot let them consume us. Acknowledging that you fear Amon puts you one step closer to overcoming that fear." Korra's body relaxed after tensing at the thought of Amon. "Congratulations Korra. You've unlocked the first chakra. How do you feel?"

"I feel…I feel like we've got a long ways to go"

Aang chuckled at the girl's humor. "You're right but one down, six to go. I think it would help you if you had some extra help to understanding balance." Korra's eyebrows raised and before she knew it Aang had disappeared. She closed her eyes to ensure that what she saw actually happened. And when her eyes opened once again she was no longer in the room in the Air Temple.

She was in what seemed to be a firenation inspired temple. Again there was a small pool in front of her. Looking around she noticed a small picture frame, within it Roku and Ta Min on their wedding day. He was seated before her, his eyes closed and in meditating position. "Avatar Roku", she whispered. At the sound of his name he peeked open one eye, then both.

"Avatar Korra, what an honor to finally meet you."

"An honor to meet _me?_ What an honor it is to meet_ you, _even though you are me, or I am you…anyways Avatar Aang is the only other avatar I've been able to communicate with."

"Usually you make a connection with past avatars when need their individual knowledge and guidance most. And from what I understand you are trying to unlock your chakras. The knowledge of other avatars may help make the process somewhat easier, as well as answer some of the questions I hear you've been having."

"So you're going to help me get through the next chakra?"

"Yes. So let's begin…. The next chakra is the Water chakra. It deals with pleasure, and is blocked by guilt. In my lifetime I've felt a lot of guilt. For a very long time I felt guilty for the actions of my once dear friend Sozin, feeling that he was driven to do the things he did because of me. But mostly I felt guilt for not being able to stop him and restore balance, leading to the hundred years war. Korra what do you feel guilty about? "

Korra saw herself outside of Air Temple Island in the Avatar State. Amon had his hand placed over Tenzin's forehead. Then she was ferociously bending the elements around her, her target Amon. However, her intended target was not the only recipient of the attack. Later in the hospital she saw the brothers propped up looking beaten and battered because of her inability to control the powerful energy of the Avatar State.

"Beifong and Tenzin got their bending taken away because of me. And I hurt Mako and Bolin. It was so bad that Mako had amnesia. He had no idea who I was. I took away months of his life that he can never fully have back. Had I just been able to control myself in the Avatar State that never would've happened. I think of it every time I look at him…", her hands shifted from their meditating position to clenched fists. It was clear that she was frustrated with her past choices.

Roku reached out a hand to her as if telling her to relax. The tension in her body disappeared. "Even if you were responsible for the actions, blaming yourself only clouds your judgment. It prevents you from making decisions and seeing the good in things because you have an instilled paranoia that things are your fault. You need to look past the guilt you feel and forgive yourself in order to have a better understanding of the pleasures you've been blessed with. Korra, can you forgive yourself"

"I…I don't know if I can..."

* * *

Mako's head was pounding hard, as the wispy part of his hair covered his wet forehead. "crash", water sharply hit him from behind. When he didnt move another thrust followed. This time he was annoyed assertivley screaming, " hey watch it" he tried to gain a fighting stance then quickly realized he was seated and his hands cuffed behind him."Why what are you gonna do hotshot" replied a maasked man.

As the man inched closer Mako recognized the mask and whispered, "Amon"

Before there was time for a reply the door creaked and in walked three more figures in the same mask.

Mako got quiet taking in his surroundings and trying to internalize a plan. But he needed more information. "Who are you and where am I" he said shaking the shackles.

One of the masked men spoke, " I think we'll be asking the questions around here...Lieutenant Mako."

Mako's head jerked back at the mention of his name. " How do you know who I am"

" Who doesn't know who you are? Former probending player, Captain of the Fire Ferrets, the love interest of our Avatar, and apparently a new Lieutenant", the man said gesturing to Mako's name plate on his uniform. The young man now felt that his question was foolish looking at his identity tag. "Or are you still suffering from a minor case of amnesia" How did they know about his amnesia, that was never really public knowledge. Sure it was in the papers that there was an accident that sent the brothers to the hospital while fighting Amon. But his amnesia was never mentioned. Mako was now not only frustrated with the men but also slightly confused. However amidst his confusion he was still planning his escape. Although it was very uncomfortable he was melting the cuffs behind him with a small unnoticeable amount of fire. He managed to keep a straight face doing this while listening to the men. " And what exactly do you want with me" he asked.

"Well you're our ticket to Korra of course." the leading man of the group said with a sinister smile approaching the chair. "And that is who we really want"

Mako had had quite enough he melted the cuffs enough that they could easily slide off now. Swift and smoothly he slipped them off and went to attack the man. But unfortunatley he was outnumbered. He pinned the first man to the ground but the others quickly surrounded him poking and prodding at his sides, leaving him in somewhat of a paralyzed state.

The man on the floor got up and spoke, " You know I thought you'd actually be more willing to cooperate. But instead you want to give us agita." Looking to the other men in the room he said in an assertive voice, "Shackle him." Mako was then draggeed to another room, where now his arms and legs were outstretched and shackled. His head was involuntarily flexed low onto his chest because of his position. Now all that was on his mind was Korra. He repeatedly cursed himself at the thought that his actions would somehow lure Korra into danger. He still had no idea where she was and was still unsure why she left. Left in the room alone it was clear that he was truly coming to a low point by the conversation he had with himself.

_Ah sweet Jesus, why can't I seem to do anything right! All I wanted was some fresh air. All I wanted was some time to think. Bumi was right I should've just listened and gone back, but no I had to be difficult. This is all my fault. All I do is cause problems for Korra. I can't keep her happy, I can't keep her safe. _His ochre eyes began to get glossy as he continued to scold himself.

_She didn't want me to leave...I left. She wanted to come..I made her feel like I didn't want her around. _

Somewhere deep down he knew how much she loved him but at this point that was nowhere to be found in his mind. All he could think about now was all the problems he blamed himself for.

_That must be why she left. I shouldn't have asked her then! I should have waited. No I shouldn't have asked her at all. She only said yes because she felt guilty. She had to realize I'm no good for her, just a street rat orphaned kid who only brings trouble. I don't deserve her, I never did..._

* * *

"But you must forgive yourself to get through this chakra" Roku continued. "Mako would understand. Has he ever once blamed you for the accident. Has anyone ever blamed you for it"

Korra shook her head no. She never really realized this until now. Although they repeatedly spat because Mako could not remember her, he never once blamed her for it. He just accepted it and was willing to start all over again with her. And Lin, Tenzin, and Bolin had never made mention of it to her either.

" Then if they don't blame you for it why should you blame yourself"

"I'm sorry Tenzin, I'm sorry Lin, I'm sorry Bolin.." she whispered so softly that Roku barely heard. Then she continued in that whisper, Her voice seemed to trail off as she continued to speak. "I'm sorry Mako."

When she had finally seemed to be calm again Roku nodded, " Good...now that you've forgiven yourself take a moment to really appreciate all the pleasures in your life." As her eyes opened the young woman thought about her immediate family, and her airbending family, and Mako and Bolin. Then she stole a glance at the picture of Roku and Ta Min once more, thinking that that could soon be her and Mako. At that moment she was really grateful for having him in her life. Roku was pleased to see her smile at the photograph and began to smile himself as he said "You've succesfully unlocked your Water Chakra Avatar Korra."

**Okie doke so there ya have it chapter 8. I tried to make it a little longer for you all. Lemme know what you think. Review and more soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

" It seems there's gonna be a change in our plans" Iroh said addressing the soldiers from both fleets. " Lieutenant Mako has gone missing and we can only assume the worst." there was a pause as some of the men exchanged looks among each other.

" The uprising equalists seemed pretty dormant in our surveillance the past few weeks but it's very possible that if they are responsible for the disappearance of the lieutenant that this is the beginning of their second attempt at a revolution", Bumi's voice was commanding and serious. "Our departure is going to be delayed until we resolve all of this."

" We will resume this meeting once we have finalized our strategy in a few moments" The men dispersed.

Iroh stroked his chin, "If the equalists managed to capture Mako why would that want to keep that under wraps"

" They wouldn't. It's probably an attempt to get closer to Avatar Korra"

"Exactly which means that they partially want us to find him...so there has to be some kind of clue."

" You're exactly right Iroh, but what's the clue"

" That I don't know. I suggest we send some of the forces into the city to find out" he said with a slight smile now sure of the fact they'd find Mako and stop the equalists.

* * *

After successfully unlocking her last chakra Korra was moving onto the next. Now before her she saw Avatar Kyoshi. They were in an outdoor temple on Kyoshi Island. As Korra was taking in the sight around her, Kyoshi called her name. She was taken aback by the tall woman positioned in front of her. It took her a moment but she eventually responded by addressing the former avatar and giving a small bow. Kyoshi was straightforward she wasn't interested in small talk or prolonging the process.

"The Fire Chakra deals with willpower and is blocked by shame. Although I managed to unlock the chakras early in my life I still had to deal with these emotions later in life as you will also. One decision I regret and am ashamed of was creating the Dai Li. Its intended purpose was to keep order and protect my people. But I should have anticipated it would only result in corruption due to power." Kyoshi's eyes narrowed in on Korra, "What are you most ashamed of Korra"

Korra sighed remembering her conversation with Bolin. She had never seen him so upset. " I am ashamed of how I treated Bolin. He was only trying to help me and I was just being selfish and stubborn for no reason. And the things I said about Mako…", she paused not even wanting to remember. " He didn't deserve that at all. Neither of them did...and I didn't even apologize to Bolin in person which now makes me feel even worse" I just wish I could take it all back"

"Unfortuntely we can't rewrite what is now history. Instead we need to use these experiences to make choices we can be proud of in the future."

Korra gave a slight smile suggesting she clearly understood the lesson Kyoshi was teaching.  
Kyoshi nodded to her much younger self then disappeared as the surroundings changed once again.

* * *

Her new surroundings looked alot like home. This was somewhat of a relief to her, momentarily distracting her from her emotional journey. Then appeared Avatar Kuruk. She clasped her hands together tightly leaning her body over them in excitement.

" Oh my goodness another Water Tribe Avatar"

Kuruk laughed a bit at her giddyness. "Lovely to meet you too Korra. So i'm here to help you get through the Air Chakra. It deals with love and is blocked by grief"

Korra's giddyness had disappeared as she looked at the man in front of her, " Oh boy...this doesn't get easier does it"

"Nope, just harder." he chuckled back. He admired her humor. In a way it reminded him of himself. In his youthful avatar time Kuruk was always finding the humor in things which constituted for his chill, go-with-the-flow attitude.  
But as he got older and situations became more serious so did his overall demeanor.

Korra pushed aside a stray piece of hair then glazed a hand over her stomach-which was becoming quite a habit- before letting out a prepartory sigh. Kuruk mimicked her sigh before beginning his task. " Alright. As I said this chakra is blocked by grief. For many years and still to today I grieve over the loss of my love Ummi. I lost her to Koh. And it was entirely my fault."

"Who is Koh" Korra asked.

" He's also known as the face stealer..." there was a pause as he conjured up the energy to continue the thought that he wished to forget. " Koh is one of the oldest spirits and next to Wan Shi Tong also one of the most knowledgeable. But obtaining his knowledge isn't the easiest task. Showing any form of emotion at all in his presence results in his stealing your face. I once brought her to the spirit world. But I was ignorant and arrogant about my abilities as the Avatar, only using my powers to show off. This eventually resulted in Koh trying to teach me a lesson by luring her into the spirit world and stealing her face."

Korra immediately thought of the time she took Mako into the spirit world and that to herself, that could've easily been him. " Did you ever see her again", she asked hoping there was some happier ending than that.

" I had hopes that we'd be reunited after my passing. But because she was taken in the spirit world our seperation would be permanent, even after my death. I wanted to slay Koh right afterward. But I couldn't because he had her face. Killing him would kill her too. Everything about her is still vivid in my mind and I miss her dearly. Unfortunately, it took that drastic turn of events for me to realize the severity of being the avatar"

"I'm so sorry Kuruk", Korra said with concern in her voice.

"No matter. Destiny always has its way" Korra felt herself gulp deeply as she remembered the vision she had seen in the sky before she fell. The pieces finally connected and she realized it was Koh that she saw. At that moment she made an internal promise to herself, _I can't take Mako to the spirit world again...I can't risk it._  
Kuruk continued, "with love comes grief and vice versa. So what have you grieved over Korra"

" All the people affected by Amon all because it took me so long to stop him. Not only did people lose their bending but people like my friend Asami were corrupted by him and some people actually..you know..died. Sometimes I randomly think of it and can't help but get choked up, sad , and frustrated"

Kuruk nodded understandingly. " It's important that you come to terms with this accepting that it happened to make more room in your heart to love" Kuruk placed a hand over his heart. "Let go of the grief Korra" there was a pause as Kuruk could tell Korra was letting go of her grief. Korra's eyes had opened and Kuruk affirmed her completion of unlocking the chakra. Just as she opened her mouth to phrase another question to him about Koh, the man disappeared.

* * *

It was another few days before the forces had gotten any tip off about the equalists in the city. A yound woman had been walking the streets dusk and ignited a small flame to search for the keys to her apartment. Two masked men attacked her from behind and luckily law enforcement was patroling nearby. They heard her screams and managed to capture one of the two attackers. Iroh and Bumi were on their way to the local police station to get information out of the man. The local firenation officers swiftly complied with the requests of Bumi and Iroh.

The criminal was cuffed in a dimly lit room when they entered. "Alright let's get right to it what do you know ", Iroh assertivley said with a wag of his finger.

The man was unresponsive. Bumi slammed his hands on the desk in front of the man " Don't start the foolishness. Tell us what we ask and this goes very smoothly!" The man was still silent. "looks like we got a tough guy" Bumi said turning to the general beside him. Iroh smirked and cracked his knuckles. He grabbed the man by the collar weilding a small yet still intimidating flame in front of him.

"See there's the problem with you people", the guy began. "You're always threatening people with your bending. It just ain't right and you wonder why people rebel" Iroh remained unphased by the man's obvious distraction and instead only brought the flame closer until the man gave in. "Alright alright fine, I"ll spill, I'll spill. Just don't burn me please I got a wife and a kid and very nice rabbaroo waiting for me at home"the man whined for mercy.

"Wuss", Bumi whispered.

Iroh eased up as the man began to speak and Bumi stood with his arms folded holding onto every word he spoke. "The equalist uprising is real. It somehow made it's way into our firenation city here from Republic City, and is possibly headed elsewhere. I've only been to a few meetings myself. But to make sure people were serious about the cause, initiation was to capture and chi block a bender. Then they knew you were serious and would give you more responsibility and more info on what was going down"

"How'd _you_ get involved in all of this" Iroh asked sensing the man wasn't too passionate about all of this by the way he so easily gave up the information.

"Well I heard a few whispers here and there that said if you joined this group you could make a little extra cash. And I lost my job a while ago when a local factory shut down. My wife and child were close to death, we were starving and I vowed to never starve again. I did what I had to. I didn't know what it was about at first then I quickly found out "

"So you don't even really support the whole equalist thing do you", Bumi asked. The man simply shrugged. "Did you ever see any of that money"

"No... I imagine the money thing was just a setup to lure people in. It would lure benders as prisoners and nonbenders as equalists that way it all stayed under wraps."

Iroh could tell the man had been through a lot now looking at the desperation in his eyes as he laid down the whole story. "You said there's some kind of initiation to catch a bender right"

"Yes"

"When was the last 'catch' aside from yours" he said with an emphasis on the word.

"A few days ago actually. They caught a young firebender I was told they think he might have ties to the Avatar."

Iroh and Bumi sharply turned to each other and exchanged a similar look. "But I don't know much more than that. Like I said I didn't get too far in to get the more in depth info. I'm actually kinda glad I got caught", the man began to trail off. " It was too much work for no money and I really need the money. You know it's rough out here-"

Bumi cut the man off "Yea yea we know you lost your job. You got the wife, the kid the rabbaroo and la la la" The man jerked his head back at the sound of the commander mocking him. Bumi completley ignored the man's reaction and turned to Iroh. "I have an idea."

"What is it"

"The only way we're getting in to get Mako-"

Bumi was cut off guard by the man who was now intently listening to their conversation. "Oh yep! Yep that's the boy's name Mako. I remember them saying Mako!"

Bumi rolled his eyes at the man. The more he stayed in the room the more his displeasure for the man grew. "Alright anyhow, the only way we're gonna get to him is by getting into their little society."

"Yea but what do you want to do, disguise some of the men in the forces to join"

"No we disguise ourselves" he aid with a grin.

"Why us though" Iroh said a little skeptical

"Well for one I need a little adventure after things have been so calm for months. And for two if we get the information firsthand it'll be easier to strategize and take them all down"

Iroh tapped a finger to his chin. "I guess you do have a point"

"I know I do. So I'll get in somehow, and do the whole initation nonsense. Then I can fake catch you. You'll probably be thrown in whatever their equivalent to a prison is and find Mako. I can get some more information then call in the rest of the forces to come in and finish it out."

"Can't argue with that. It is the best plan we've got so far"

Bumi turned to the man in the chair once more, "I'm gonna need the specifics on your sources." The man offered up the exact info on where he heard about the equalists from. When he had finished Iroh was on his way out the door.

Bumi was slowly following when he turned around to the man, "And just for safety your gonna be kept here in prison for a while."

"But whaa, I just I confessed. I gave you all the information you asked for. My wife! My kid! My rabbaroo"

"We'll make sure your wife _and_ kid _and_ rabbarroo _are_ taken care of. But let's not forget you did commit a crime assaulting an innocent citizen"

The man began to holler and yell as Bumi slammed the interrogation room door closed, and mumbled something about the man under his breath.

**Ok there is chapter 9. Tell me what ya think. Review and More soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Korra had succesfully unlocked the last chakra and as was becoming a routine her surrounds changed again. However, she wasn't met by another person in front of her as was becoming customary. Instead she was in an unfamiliar place alone this time. She only saw little traces of silver glimmer and dance on a vast ocean. Her eyes soon saw the reflection of the moon over the water and it seemed to be moving closer toward her. Finally looking up she saw a figure in white catching her gaze.

The light was blinding at first, so she shielded her eyes. Squinting slightly she recognized the figure and whispered, "Princess Yue"

As her dress began to flow and trail behind her Yue replied, " Avatar Korra" They exchanged small smiles before Yue continued. "My understanding is that you have been on a spiritual journey. To better get in tune with the spirit world it's important that you not only encounter your past selves but also other spirits"

"So you're going to help me through the next chakra" she asked. The Moon Spirit replied with a simple nod.

" Although I am not an Avatar I am still very aware of the importance of chakras. I watched over as Avatar Aang went through his process. And now can help you"

"That's amazing" Korra said as her blue eyes grew wider in awe.

There was another pause as Korra assumed a meditating position. "Alright Korra", Yue's voice was faint and calming. " The Sound Chakra deals with truth. It is blocked by the lies that we tell ourselves. As a spirit that was once human sometimes it can be difficult to accept the truth that we must leave behind those we know and love. But we can't hide behind lies that we tell ourselves korra what are the lies you tell yourself"

Yue's voice accompanied by the rhythmic waves crashing made it easy fir Korra to meditate on the thought. Thinking about her fear of Amon again her tranquility was quickly shot out of the sky. She saw herself standing in front of the people of Republic City rasping out, "I am not afraid of anything or anyone" she repeated the statement over and over within her head until she finally said it aloud. Then without even realizing the phrase changed as her voice choked up. "I_ am_ afraid…I feel like if I keep telling myself I'm not afraid I'll end up believing it"

"You can't lie to yourself your whole life though Korra. The truth of the matter is that no one is invincible, you're only human."

"Just with a ton more responsibility to the world"

Yue smiled, "True but regardless you need to have balance within yourself before you can balance out the whole world. And being honest with yourself puts you another step closer to being at balance." Yue began to drift back into the reflection of the moon in the ocean.

The enormous waves began to recede becoming a pool of water occupying the space that was once the moon's reflection. Korra stood to walk toward the shrinking pool and with each step the earth under her became trimmed grass.

As she hovered over the water she noticed two koi fish. They swam in sync in a circular motion. She stuck her finger in the water and the water began to glow at the disruption of the balance. Immediatley removing her finger she looked again and the two fish seemed to look like one larger fish.

Something about the pool began to hum similar to the hum Tenzin would start off with before meditating. Korra took this as an invitation to sit and meditate in front of the pond. Being the avatar and also of water tribe decent she sensed an instant connection between the moon spirits. A familiar voice started to whisper from the pond. It didnt take long for Korra to recognize it as Yue's. She had been told many times of exactly how Yue saved Tui and La. So it came as no surprise that the voice wiuld belong to her.

" The light chakra deals with insight, it's blocked by illusion" Yue didn't have to say another word before Korra finished the thought, " The greatest illusion is the illusion of separation. Her eyes shot open at the fish again noticing how they seemed to drift in and out of being one entity. " Everything is connected to everything" A quick surge of energy traveled through her body and ending at her forehead where the chakra was located. This was her indicator that she had unlocked the chakra. But before rejoicing at her success she meditated on the thought a little deeper. " if separation is an illusion then I'm connected to everything and everyone" she placed her hands gently over the pond becoming one with the moon spirits.

The all seeing moon then became Korra's eyes into the world. She focused on her friends and family. First she saw her mother and father happily walking along the outskirts of the southern water tribe. Next she saw Tenzin and his family. The children were playing around outside. Pema and Tenzin watched them from a distance while coddling baby Rohan. They seemed to be getting along just fine despite her absence, or they were very good at making it appear as such. Bolin was next. He was in the brothers' apartment metalbending his uniform off. Pabu scurried toward him anticipating his arrival all day. Bolin chattered with his pet for a moment before they made their way downstairs to watch the night's probending match.

Her vision of the esteemed chief of police came as no surprise. The woman was fighting crime, trying to save the world. And it seemed that she had come just in time. She manipulated her metal extension accesories to wrap around the criminals she was then stepped away with a hand on her hip and purse of her lips. An image of Iroh and Bumi followed. They were addressing their soldiers. The looks on their faces full of seriousness and concern but she couldn't discern why.

Her last vision put the pieces together though. In a dimly lit room she saw Mako chained looking as if he'd been left for dead. His united forcea uniform was dirty and tattered. Sweat dripped down from his mishapen hair to the floor. His chest barely moved to signify he was still breathing. His amber eyes were hidden behind his eyelids which were shut tight. He looked thoroughly exhausted and weak. Korra's eyes shot open when she finally couldn't take anymore. Her face twisted up into an expression of anger mixed with frustration and concern.

She sprang up from her seated position into a short sprint. She stopped after a few feet feeling winded. It was really starting to sink in that she was responible for another life in her. She couldn't evenrun a few feet, how would she save him? Then she realized she had no idea where she was going and that she was still in the spirit world. She plopped down on the ground her tassles of hair flailing this way and that. " I gotta get outta here, I gotta help him" she began whispering to herself. The thought of unlocking her last chakra completley left her mind as the image of Mako replayed over and over in her mind. After attempting to calm herself she was able to focus enough to get back into the physical world. Once reunited with her physical body her eyes began to search the room for her furry best friend. To her surprise her eyes met a new pair of hazel ones. The figure was stroking Naga. He smiled at her, "Oh your back!"

With a dumbstruck look overtaking her visage she responded, " Excuse me but who are you"

"Who am I? I'm Hiru. I saw something glowin' from in here when I was walking by some days ago. And ya know what they say 'curiosity killed the cat...but satisfaction brought him back' I come in here to find a big ol'bear dog which scared the lights outta me. But fortunately I had some apples so she took right to me. Then I saw you sitting in that meditatin' pose there and figured you were in some kinda trance. I been coming back to check on your pet everyday until you came out of it- "

"Whoa whoa whoa wait a minute. You said you came _everyday_, how long was I sitting there"

"Well this is maybe my fourth day dropping by but you were probably here a while before that"

Korra slapped her hands against her face, "Oh no days! I gotta get to the firenation like now" She was becoming frantic as she started leading Naga to the door. The man was now caught off guard. A few moments ago she was in such a peaceful state and now, just the opposite. "Do you know the quickest way to get to the firenation from here"

He stroked his chin, "Unless you can teleport it's gonna take a while. There's a train that can get you to Yue Bay and you could hop a boat to be there in maybe a week or two"

The waterbender rubbed two fingers deeply into the center of her forehead, " But I don't have that kind of time" she shouted pacing her face radiating pain and frustration.

"Well there's a hospital a few miles away, but if you really wanna go all the way to the firenation-"

Korra looked confused before remembering her condition. "What oh no no no! I'm not about to give birth or anything. I just I have to get to Mako, he's in trouble"

" Oh I'm sorry miss. I just thought, oh forget it... But that's about the only option unless you could fly there"

"Tenzin", she blurted out. She quickly turned to the man, "Where exactly can I catch the train"

"I'll show you", he replied eager to be of assistance.

* * *

Bumi was inconspicuously dressed looking nothing like himself, and headed to the address the man had given them to get to the equalists. His wild mane was tamed by a dark gray brimmed hat that slightly covered his face. He came to a door guvung ut a rhytmic and well practiced knock, A small window in the door slid open and a pair of gray-green eyes peered through. "Password" the man asked. Bumi uttered the exact words the man had told him as the password and was then let into the operation. Once inside he rolled his eyes and though to himself _That was way too easy! _The guard led him into another room full of other potential members. He took a seat next to them keeping his eyes peeled on the surroundings.

A man emerged from the shadows wearing the mask of Amon. Bumi immediately knew it was not him though, the man was too short and rotund in stature. He began in a commanding voice," You're all here today to join in reviving the equalist revolution. But before any of you go any further we'll need to weed out the weak ones" The man had started to approach the seated men and women. "Your first task, capture a bender by nightfall tomorrow or don't even bother coming back."

The man stopped in front of Bumi eyeing him suspiciously up and down. "And if you don't come back or let any word out...Oh we'll be sure to find you" Bumi just sat unphased by the man's attempt at a threat. Afterward the group was taken into a room set up with a line of dummies against the wall. Another figure came in telling the group they'd be instructed briefly on the art of chi blocking. Bumi involuntarily gave a cocky smile, this just got easier and easier.

He got the hang of it rather quickly. He just had to memorize the pressure points and focus on applying the right amount of pressure. His moves were swift and light. It must have been the result of growing up with airbenders in the family. After their dismissal from the preparatory meeting Bumi ventured to finding Iroh to put the next step of their plan in motion.

* * *

Later the next evening the plan was put in place as Iroh walked into the meeting place with a "captured" Iroh. They made sure Iroh had looked as if he'd been through a struggle in the fight and Bumi looked as though he hadn't broken a sweat. Bumi led a blindfolded Iroh into the equalist headquarters he had come to earlier. He saw only about half the people who had been there previously, and wondered what had become of the rest.

The head of the production came interrogating each person of the bender they managed to capture. When he came to Bumi, Bumi simply responded, "He's a firebender."

"Let's see", the man said gesturing for him to remove the blindfold. Bumi complied removing the piece of cloth from his eyes. The masked man instinctively let out a gasp. "My my my. This isn't just any firebender, you've captured the General of the United Forces. How'd you manage that"

The commander rolled his eyes behind the equalist mask he had been given earlier. He was bored with all this extra nonsense and wanted to hurry up and shut it all down. "Wasn't that hard, I just had real good timing I guess"

"Hmm. Well isn't that just a stroke of luck. Only a few days ago did someone manage to find Lieutenant Mako. At this rate we"ll have the Avatar in no time." Both Bumi and Iroh seemed to perk up at mention of his name. "Very well done I think you'll make a fine addition to our group the man said with a crooked smile. Why don't we detain him before the effects of the chi blocking wear off" the man gestured for Bumi to follow with Iroh.

They arrived at a small room full of other captured benders but no sign of Mako. Bumi was trying to learn the paths to all the different rooms as they walked, knowing it would soon come in handy. He had started to motion Iroh into the room when the leader shook his head. "Ah no, we've got a special room on reserve for him"

The room at the end of the hall was even smaller and before the leader whipped out the key a few more of the equalists had come surrounding them. As the door creaked open a clear image of Mako became visible. He looked lifelessand didn't budge at the sound of the door opening. Bumi moved into the room cuffing Iroh to a chair in another corner.

As he came back out of the room and before the door was shut, he looked at the masked man and asked, "alright what's the next step" knowing fully well the next step in_ their_ plan. The reinforcements of soldiers were supposed to be coming to shortly to raid in on the entire underground revolution. Then in the midst of it all Bumi would go back and free the two of them, and they'd put an end to it all.

"This is the next step" the man said throwing a jab at the disguised Bumi. Bumi didn't anticipate the attack but maneuvered quickly to defend himself. He automatically put his chi blocking skills to use managing to paralyze the man's right side. However he continued fighting with the other side. Try as he may there wasn't much more Bumi could do when a klan of them came in behind him gripping him tightly and pulling and punching at him all over.

They tossed him in the same room and he groaned, "What is this about. I'm on your side", he said still in character.

The man waltzed up to him removing the equalist mask he wore, "Oh give it up. I knew what you were about from the beginning. Knowing the United Forces was in town was a dead give away that you'd be attempting _something_ to save your dear Lieutenant. With eyes and ears all over it didn't take long to figure out your plan. 'Cause you guys, you do good but we do better"

Bumi snarled at the man who had his little henchmen chain him as well. The door slammed leaving the three of them at opposite ends of the room enchained. Bumi looked over to Iroh shaking his head, "I knew that was just too easy."

**Well alright then there is chapter 10. Hope you enjoyed it, I tried to make it kinda long. Review please and tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Korra bursted off the train with Naga as soon as the doors opened. Once off the busy train Korra ran with Naga to the shore. Not wanting to waste time waiting for the ferry she hopped onto her polarbear dog and began bending the water of the bay around them. The journey seemed longer than usual as her arms began to tire about halfway to the island. When she finally surfaced onto the island she dropped her hands collapsing onto her pet with a heavy sigh.

"Is is that...Korrrrrraaa" Bolin shouted in elation from a distance. His statement rang in the ears of the airbender kids as they all ran over to the young waterbender. It had been about a couple weeks since she'd gone.

Tenzin and Pema were making their way outside after hearing all the noise. Tenzin began to shout, "What's going on? What is all this bruhaha abou-"

"Korra", Pema interrupted at the site. The two then scurried over joining the rest.

It was one question after the next fired at her before Tenzin said, "Let's bring this inside over dinner. It seems as though you've been through a lot"

With her breath gathered she quickly responded. " No there's no time for that. We have to get to the firenation right now!" the sense of urgency in her voice let Tenzin know she didn't just come back on a whim. Something wasn't right. Before he could even ask the question she was already explaining, " Mako's in trouble and I don't think Iroh and Bumi can help him. So we have to get there now. If we take Oogi at full speed we could be there within the next two days. I just hope that's not too late…"

Tenzin began to shake his head in confusion. "Whoa, Korra slow down. What's going on? How do you know this?"

The girl rolled her eyes and began fidgeting anxiously. "I can explain it on the way but we have to leave right now." Her voice had risen and Tenzin took it as a sign that she was completely serious.

"I trust your judgement Korra, but are you sure you'll be able to handle this in your condition."

She waved a hand disregarding his statement. "I handled getting myself back here didn't I. I'll be fine", they all sensed the doubt in her voice as she said this but proceeded to gathering things to leave. And within the next few moments Oogi was lightly packed and boarded with Tenzin , Korra, and Bolin. Goodbyes were brief and quick due to Korra's impatience. And with a "yip yip" they took off.

Once in the sky Korra seemed slightly more calm. She rested her head on her knees which she clutched close to her distended stomach. Bolin could see the stress all over her face and rubbed her shoulders assuring her, "I'm sure everything will be fine…" She gave him a small smile grateful for his optimism.

Then an eager Tenzin chimmed in, "So do you care to explain all this Korra"

"Not really", she mumbled under her breath. Bolin heard, and nudged her. She knew she'd have to explain it _all_ at some point but was still dreading it. And After a longwinded huff she began a much abbreviated version of her past few weeks, " After I fell that day Katara told me I was pregnant and I dunno I just couldn't handle the thought what with all this Avatar stress, a new possible equalist threat, and Mako gone. I thought I needed like a break, to sort things out on my own. Somewhere along the way I connected with past avatars and the moon spirits and I began unlocking my chakras. Then I had these visions of everyone. Bumi and Iroh looked really concerned, then I saw Mako and he looked close to death. I just knew something wasn't right. I…I think the equalists have him. "

"The only way Amon was able to take people's bending was because he had perfected chi blocking. He even said himself it took years. So there's no possible way they could have taken his bending right", Bolin stated/asked.

"Yea, but still what would they want with him", Tenzin contributed.

"I dunno but whatever it is I just know it can't be good…"

* * *

A few hours later Mako's eyes began to flutter for the first time since Iroh and Bumi were tossed in the cell. "What's going on? How'd you two get here", he asked flustered.

Bumi was silent as he and Mako had not spoken since he blew up at the firebender about Korra. So Iroh took the liberty or responding. "We figured you had somehow gotten entangled in the middle of this equalist mess. Unfortunately, my plan to save you was less than successful. But if the reinforcements come tomorrow as we had discussed earlier we still _may_ have a chance of getting out and stopping them."

"But I doubt that. That horrible little man already said they knew about the entire thing. So they probably have people stopping the forces before they get anywhere even near here" Bumi said.

"Well for our sake let's just hope they don't right now" Iroh responded.

There was a long period of silence between the three after that. They weren't getting anywhere any time soon. Bumi suggested they take the time to rest anticipating that at some point soon they'd be up and fighting again. A few hours had passed and Iroh had nodded off into a much needed sleep. Bumi on the other hand was pretty wired and couldn't close his eyes for more than a few seconds. He felt something weighing in heavy on his conscience. He hadn't uttered a word to Mako and was feeling the tension in the cell knowing that the two of them were both awake and avoiding each other's gaze. But the commander had never been one for words when it came to expressing himself. His emotional walls were masked by his wild and crazy persona. He knew letting this linger any longer would only hinder them in the end, and decided that was not a good option.

"Mako", he whispered.

"Commander", the firebender replied in the customary fashion of addressing superiors, despite his weakness.

" Look, I just wanted to apologize for my belligerent tone with you a few days ago," he took a moment to search for the proper words to continue when Mako interrupted.

"No. You know you were right I-"

Bumi cut him off, "Um excuse me I was trying to properly apologize, I don't do this very often, may I continue"

Mako was caught off guard and could tell the man was entirely serious. He closed his mouth and nodded for Bumi to continue. "Anyways as I was saying. I did not intend to come off so aggressively about your decision. I know you're a good soldier and a good guy. And it's no secret how much you care about Avatar Korra. But that decision…I thought you just needed to stop for a minute. I could tell that your heart wasn't in it. On the inside you were just praying that everything would be okay, but you were just making the same mistake. A mistake I made years ago."

Mako was now curious. He had never seen Bumi in such a vulnerable emotional state. He wanted to know where all this was coming from. "What happened", he asked timidly.

Bumi cleared his throat at the thought of even trying to remember it all. "Well if you really wanna listen to a long monologue…" he said trying to joke it off.

"I've got nothing but time", Mako replied humorously.

"I hated being known as 'The Avatar's Nonbending Son'. So I decided to make a name for myself in the forces. I joined with a good buddy of mine Kaji. He was a firebender, pretty buff and funny much like myself…I guess that's why we were friends. Anyway when we finished training in the city we had to go do field training elsewhere in the Earth Kingdom. Unfortunately this meant leaving behind the ladies we had grown so fond of at the time. And Kaji and I had recently proposed to them making it all more heartbreaking"

"How long were you going to be gone?"

"Five months"

Mako couldn't take being away from Korra for the approximately two months it was nearing. He couldn't fathom being separated from her for another three. "I know", Bumi said sensing Mako's reaction. "But it was a decision we had to make. We wrote to each other as often as we could but it still didn't make it any easier. Then one day about three months in we each got the letters that changed our lives. Kaji found out that they expecting a baby. He was thrilled and couldn't wait to get back. I on the other hand did not receive such exciting news. The letter was from my love, Juni, saying she'd been feeling ill. I was worried sick even though she wrote me not too. I was going crazy so I thought I had to go back for her."

Bumi fidgeted in his cuffs trying to reposition himself before continuing. "She even wrote in the letter that she didn't want me to come back early because of her sickness. She told me she didn't want me to jeopardize or prolong my training. So against every bone in my body telling me to go, I stayed."

"That must have been tough" Mako said.

"'One of the toughest choices in my life… I regret it everyday. That very same day in training there was an accident. Kaji was involved and hurt badly. As I sat with him and the healers he whispered to me , 'Take care of them for me. And let them know how much I love them, promise.' I shook my head at his request, and just like that he was gone."

Mako gulped, not expecting such the sudden turn of events. Bumi was silent for another moment as well remembering the entire scene so vividly. "Somehow I made it through the rest of my training there. I think it was the thought of being reunited with Juni that kept me going. But when I made it back home my father informed me that Juni's illness only progressed and she passed a few days prior to my arrival. Healers had never seen anything like it before. It started as something like a coldd but just got worse and worse. I spent weeks thinking I should've come back sooner, and that maybe somehow I could've saved her. I loved her so much."

"Bumi, I'm so sorry"

"No need to apologize. But now you understand why I felt so strongly about this whole thing. Not to say that the outcome would be as mournful, but just that sometimes it's important to go with your gut feeling."

"I understand and appreciate you sharing that with me." Bumi shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly causing the cuffs to shake and jingle. "So what ever happened to Kaji's fiancée"

"Oh, I guess I never finished the story. Well she received a letter from the forces explaining what had happened and I went to check up on her after that remembering Kaji's request. I knew she'd be having a rough time especially seeing as how she was pregnant. We managed to get through the losses together though. And as I had promised Kaji I was going to make sure she was alright. The first few months were rough thoughfpr us both. She then gave birth to Kaji's son, now the grown and handsome General Iroh. And after a few years Honora and I decided to marry." He moved his hand through the cuffs trying to make his ring finger visible to Mako. It wasn't exactly clear but Mako noticed the reflection bounce off the nearest wall as he moved. "This was Kaji's ring, and she wears Juni's in memory of them"

"That's probably one of the most emotional stories I ever heard", Mako said.

"Yea kid, try living it", he laughed.

"So you ended up raising Iroh?"

"Yea he was a pretty funny kid in a lot of ways just like his father. Honora taught him firebending. She had a lot of skills but I guess when Firelord Zuko is your father you're born with that."

They laughed together shortly, which seemed to stir General Iroh. "What's so funny Bumi" he said noticing the smile on the commander's face.

"Oh nothing, just pulling Mako's chain" he responded cackling afterward.

"Horrible pun Bumi", Iroh said shaking his head at the joke.

And just like that Mako could tell Bumi was back to his normal self. But he felt almost privleged to see that side of the man. And his appreciation for all the time he had with Korra became all the more relevant to him at the moment as he thought to himself, _"Korra wherever you are I hope you're okay and I love you"_

**Ok i hope you enjoyed that. For some reason I just thought Bumi needed some backstory for his character. I'm not too sure how I got this idea but tell me what you think. Review please and more soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Still carousing through the sky the fire nation seemed worlds away. Korra had fall asleep next to Bolin in the night her hands were softly placed against her stomach. Tenzin occasionally looked back at them and noticed her asleep. He made eye contact with Bolin who up until then had his view locked on the girl beside him. Interpreting the look on Tenzin's face he said, "She'll be okay"

" It's not really Korra that I'm worried about" he said with a sigh. "I know she's a strong girl but even she's not invincible...the fighting and stress is in no way good for the child"

"Maybe not but the Avatar is responsible for maintaining balance. She'll figure out the proper balance"  
"You're a very optimistic young man Bolin"

Tenzin said admiring the ease with which he dismissed the negative thoughts.  
"I try", he said shrugging his shoulders.

Korra budged a little against Bolin. She rolled over letting out a heavy sigh as she returned to her sleep.  
Although her body seemed at ease her mind was anything but. She was having a nightmare.

_A dark cloud was encircling her as she tried to understand where she was. Suddenly she was slipping into the darkness reaching out her hand hoping someone would grab it. "Korra" a distinct and familiar voice cried. When she was finally able to match up the voice to the face she was relieved to see Mako. Her hand outstretched trying to reach him. Suddenly she was surrounded by many familiar and unfamiliar faces all ominously repeating, " Korra you have to let go"_  
_She shook her head no in response until the faces began to gradually move in closer almost suffocating her. When it finally got too unbearable she closed her eyes screaming, "OK I'LL LET GO". As she hollered the words she felt herself drift away and her body shook as her eyes fluttered open._

"Everything ok Korra", Bolin asked sensing her nervousness.

"Yea...yea just a bad dream is all I'm fine"

Hearing Korra's voice Tenzin perked up to say, "We'll be there in a few hours..."

"Tenzin maybe you should get some rest too. I'll man the sky bison for you"

Tenzin couldn't refuse. The bags under his eyes were weighing him down immensely.

The two shifted around carefully changing spots. Once in the saddle Tenzin made himself comfortable across from Korra. He could all see the corncern, stress, and worry, that plagued her. It worried him, but he decided against trying to make any further conversation.

Dawn set in over the horizon as the firenation became visible. Korra gently shook Tenzin awake as they drew closer. He then switched spots with Tenzin before the airbender managed to steer Oogi down toward the docked United Forces ships.

Once off the bison they made onto Bumi's ship where they were met by his second in command. The man explained the situation to the t careful not to omit any pertinent detail. He concluded explaining that the plan was in place but they hesitated on the ambush when Bumi did not return or send any signal.

"We've assumed that something has gone wrong and have been contemplating the best option for dealing with this", the officer said.

Korra rolled her eyes then rubbed the palm her hand deeply into her forhead. "So you've just let all this time pass without doing anything? They could be dead! Why haven't you done anything" she shouted angrily. Her hands began pulsing with heat and her breaths quickened pace. Small flickers of light became visible from her palms as she spoke.

"Korra calm down", Tenzin said placing his hand on her shoulder to move her aside.

The flame dissipated but her anger did not. "No I will not calm down Tenzin" she said breaking from his grip. "This doesn't make any gosh darn sense. You've got two fleets of United Forces soldiers and you mean to tell me you haven't done anything to save three of your best officers and stop an uprising."

"Avatar Korra, it isn't that easy" he answered wearily.

"And why not, huh", she said crossing her arms under her chest so they rested on top of her still growing stomach.

" We've been trying to handle this whole situation as quietly as possible. Ambushing practically the entire city with a flood of soldiers would only stir up more fear and trouble."

"Well the whole city doesn't have to know now do they", she spat shortly. Tenzin and Bolin had now decided it would be pointless to try and deter the clearly hormonal young woman from expressing her opinion at the moment. " This is ridiculous we need to talk to someone with sense"

The officer was clearly intimidated by her curt responses, but was trying his best to ignore them. " When we didn't hear word from Bumi we went ahead and sent in the reinforcements from the original plan, but somehow they anticipated the attack before the soldiers even made it relatively close to their underground headquarters. They were captured. We can't afford to keep losing soldiers in order to handle this. And it's obvious that they are aware of our presence and are one step ahead of us, so fabricating an effective plan needs time."

Korra unfolded her arms pointing her finger at the man and jabbing him in the chest as she snarled, " Well listen here, I don't care how much _time_ you need to come up with a plan, but you've got until sunset before I handle this myself." Before anyone had time to say another word she stormed off back to Oogi.

All three men were left scratching their heads, until Bolin broke the silence. "Well we can't just stand around here, someone needs to come up with a plan before Korra goes and does something reckless and gets herself hurt!"

"Bolin you are right. You should go check on her." The earthbender nodded before shuffling out after Korra. " And I'll need you to gather all the soldier so that we can begin developing a strategy to end all of this", Tenzin said to the officer, before the officer departed on his mission

When Bolin finally caught up with Korra she was curled up into herself in Oogi's saddle. He whispered her name in a question, but she didn't hear. Instead she continued sniffling and muttering to herself.

Her eyes were red, like they'd been burning. Burning with overwhelming emotion "Korra why are you such a mess", she said through gasps and sniffles. " What's wrong with me. One minute I'm feeling strong enough to take out the whole equalist rebellion and the next i just break down. I don't want to do this anymore, I don't want to be the reason why... why the world falls out of complete balance. I can't..."

Bolin surely was not expecting this. He didn't know what to say, so he made no sound. After some time her muttering ceased and he saw that she had fallen asleep. He went to find Tenzin only to see a scurry of chaos among the ship. "Great what now", he whispered to himself before bumping into a frantic Tenzin.

"Tenzin what's going on is everything okay"

"Where is Korra? Is she alright"

"She fell asleep on Oogi. She's really stressed about all of this-"

Tenzin cut him off. " We're going to need to get her back on this ship. We have another issue. Two unmarked ships are headed this way. They are suspected to be more equalists coming to seize the Fire Nation. We don't know how many people there are or what kind of weapons they have but it can't be good"

" What about Mako, Bumi, and Iroh"

"We're sending out Iroh's ship to stall the two that are coming, and get an idea of how much of a threat they are. I don't know how long they can be stalled for though, they seem to be approaching quickly according to the radar. In the meantime we're going to try to get Mako, Bumi, and Iroh back"

"How"

"We recieved a note from their leader", Tenzin passed Bolin the note for him to read for himself. It read:

_Our ships are on their way into the city_

_We are prepared to bargain._

_Hand over the Avatar and we won't attack the city._

_Or choose not to and your ships will be the first thing taken out._

They want Korra", Bolin said now fearing for his friend.

"Yes. They left instructions on the back"

Bolin turned over the paper to read an address and step by step instructions of how they wanted this to go. "So where's the part where we save Bumi, Iroh, and Mako"

Tenzin hung his head shaking it. "Well we can follow the instructions with Korra and hope to defeat or distract them enough to find them. Or we can choose not to and hope that the forces can handle the fight with their ship while we go in search of them. Then come back and hope to defeat them for all."

"Both options sound iffy..."

" I know. But we can't do anything without Korra. You said she was on Oogi correct"

"Yes"

Tenzin did not even respond but was already practically out the door to find the waterbender and bison. They made it outside in a matter of seconds and Bolin again called her name from the ground. There was no response. Then Tenzin followed up calling her name again his voice slightly more assertive. Again, nothing. Tenzin whirlwinded himself into the saddle and his jaw dropped at the sight. "She's gone!"

"What", Bolin screamed, "You don't think..."

Their eyes met, each filled with a copious amount of peril as they both imagined the worst.

**Alright i know its been quite a while and i've been slacking. But i had crazy writers block and have been very busy. I know it's not the best chapter but i still hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think and review. Hoping to update in more of a timely manner soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Korra had snuck away from the ships and into the city armed with nothing but the elements. She was fast paced walking toward the equalist underground headquarters, no backup, and no plan. The streets were bustling making it slightly easier for her to get lost in the mix. But her water tribe get-up made her noticeable among the rest of the firenation. As she continued walking she could see and hear people whispering about her. But that was the last thing she was worried about. She was scared for him hoping and praying he was alright. She began mumbling to herself trying to think through a possible plan, when she rammed into someone.

The collision wasn't exactly violent but it happened with enough force to send Korra stumbling back a few feet and falling on her bum. She collected herself and looked up to see and outstretched hand reaching for hers. Her first instinct was to say questioningly "Mako". Her blurred vision dissipated and she reached for the hand which was accompanied by a giggling voice. This quickly told her it was not who she had hoped.

"Oh goodness I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying any attention", the voice of an older firenation woman said.

Korra stood to her feet rubbing her back then her stomach. "Oh it's all right I wasn't looking either"

Korra then gave the woman a once over. She was tall, jet black hair and traditional firenation amber eyes. She looked to be in her mid to late forties. Something about her features reminded her of someone but she couldn't quite pinpoint whom. And as Korra examined the woman, she was doing the same. "Judging by your water tribe attire I'd say you aren't from around here. In fact you actually look a lot like the Avatar" The woman had no doubt it was Korra.  
Although she didn't really have the time to make small talk, Korra was curious as to whom this woman reminded her of so she engaged in the woman's small conversation. "Um, yes. You're right. I'm Korra", she said leaning over her stomach to wipe the dust and gravel off her pants.

The woman eyed her stomach as she did so cocking an eyebrow. Her gaze then quickly met Korra's as she stood back up. «Well how about that. One minute I'm out for a stroll and the next I meet the amazing Avatar Korra. What a pleasure young woman. I've heard great things about you." She spoke as though she had already known Korra. She slipped a straggling strand of her dark hair behind her ear before continuing, «I'm Honora"

"Honora", the Avatar repeated as a question. Honora nodded. It clicked. Her features reminded her of General Iroh. "As in the mother of General Iroh?"

"And daughter of Firelord Zuko, and wife of Commander Bumi. Yep last I checked that's me." she said with a toothy smile.

"Wife...of...Commander Bumi..."

"I take it you a hadn't been told that story in Avatar History 101" she said placing a hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow again.

Korra shook her head no. "That's a long story probably better suited for another time and place. What are you doing in the Firenation, shouldn't you be in Republic City"

Korra rolled her eyes remembering the list of events that brought her to this point. "That's another long story actually. But in short I'm looking for my friend and Bumi and Iroh"

Honora's eyes widened at the mention of them. "Why what's going on are they alright?"

"I...I don't think so. They'd been captured by some equalists a couple days ago and the forces haven't done anything about it."

"Captured! Oh dear Agni" she gasped covering her mouth. "I knew there were equalists in the firenation. But I had no idea they were becoming this serious of a threat, especially since the fall of Amon." Before Korra could let out another word she was interrupted. "I'm going to help you find them" Honora said sternly.

" I don't think finding them is the real issue. The problem is saving them. We don't really know what this group of equalists are capable of. And they've already anticipated and stopped the previous attacks."

"When you say we who are you referring to exactly Korra"

"The United Forces. Bumi and Iroh's ships are here. And I came with Tenzin"

Honora simply shook her head. "Come with me" she said grabbing Korra by the arm and walking in the direction of Korra had just come from. Korra was taken aback at how quickly Honora's demeanor changed but at this point wasn't going to stop and question her. Honora was doing more than it seemed like anyone else was in Korra's eyes. While Korra tried to explain more of the situation to Honora as she was dragged Honora kept her eyes on the distant United Forces ship.

* * *

Some city blocks later they were back at the ship facing Tenzin, Bolin and some officers. Tenzin looked up to see Honora charging toward him, and a tired Korra trailing behind. "Honora? What's going on here" he yelled.

"Tenzin I think I should be asking you what's going on here" she spat back. Bolin looked at the two of them completely confused.

"Iroh, Bumi, and Korra's friend are Tui and La knows where and nobody's doing a thing about it"

Korra had finally made it to the group and was greeted by a worried Bolin. "Oh gosh, Korra where were you. Are you ok? Why did you go away" he said holding her tightly.

She replied with a slight smile. "I'm fine Bolin. I'm fine." But everything about her didn't agree with her statement. She was worn out from everything and that wasn't the least bit hard to see.

After watching the two teenagers reunion Honora smiled. Then she was back to scolding Tenzin. «So three United Forces officers are captured and you sit twiddling your thumbs while Avatar Korra literally busted her tail trying to find them"

Bolin gave Korra a questioning look as if to ask who this woman scolding Tenzin was. The young water tribe girl whispered in his ear as Honora continued her reprimanding, "She's Firelord Zuko's daughter, Iroh's mother, and apparently Bumi's wife" Bolin's green orbs grew at her last statement. Korra just looked and with a shrug of her shoulders replied "I know, exactly what I thought"

Tenzin's face became long. He hadn't seen Honora in some years, and frankly wished it had stayed that way right now. She was a lot like Korra, stubborn, sassy and easily riled up. And even in childhood the two never really saw eye to eye. He tried to ignore her by directing a question to Korra. «No one was doing anything! I went off to find them myself and I bumped into her. She only wants to help Tenzin" Korra's voice became a little softer in her last sentence as she felt that Tenzin wasn't necessarily pleased by Honora's presence.

Tenzin rubbed his temples trying to keep his cool which was becoming increasingly difficult. He was trying to think, but heading a rescue mission wasn't really a pastime of his. "Hello?" Honora said irritated by his silence.

"Um what happened to the other ship", Korra said now aware that the other ship was no longer beside the one they were standing on. And just as the question rolled off her tongue an officer came running to Tenzin.

"Sir. The ships are approaching fast. Iroh's ship wasn't able to stall very long. They say the equalists took them out easily with canon fire and seized the ship"  
Tenzin couldn't even bring himself to look up as the officer spoke. Meanwhile Korra, Bolin and Honora exchanged equal looks of worry and fear.

"We're running out of options" Korra yelled in panic.

"I know" Tenzin whispered.

"Korra didn't you say you unlocked your chakras? Can't you just go Avatar State and stop all this ", Bolin asked.

"Oh Bolin I wish I could. I never finished. I stopped after I had the vision they were in trouble. I had one more to go and I stopped..."

"Then we need to get you somewhere where you can unlock that chakra" he answered.

"I doubt it's that easy. I was gone for days unlocking them remember. Who knows how long that could take?"

"We don't have time for this we've got to do something right now before this gets even more out of hand." Honora said.

"Alright, we'll just have to improvise" Tenzin interjected. This caught the entire team off guard. He was usually the one to say be patient and wait. But even Tenzin knew that waiting any longer at this point could only make matters worse. He turned to the officer who was still standing by. "Call for the local police and any nearby UF fleets."

"The closest fleet was headed for Republic City from the Western Air Temple"

"Doesn't matter. Redirect them here we'll need any kind of help when can get at any time. As for the police send a number of them to the address given from the equalists. And send the rest here; anticipating their ships could be arriving at any moment."

The officer nodded and ran off yelling the orders.

"And what about them. How are we going to save them", Honora questioned.

"We're going to that headquarters and we'll just have to hope we aren't met with any of their resistance. At this point that's all we really can do."

"That's what should've been done to begin with", Korra mumbled gruffly to herself.

And with that Tenzin gestured for their small group to board Oogi and head in to stop all of this once and for all.

* * *

The room seemed to be getting darker and darker. Every now and again Mako managed to bend a small flickering flame to ensure Bumi and Iroh were still present. But that was the extent of his ability. He was too weak to do anything more. Iroh made a few attempts to melt his cuffs but they were all useless. The amount of fire he needed to melt the cuffs significantly to get free would be too dangerous. He would burn himself badly in the process. Even though after his first attempt he was aware of this he tried again and again knowing the risk. But Bumi insisted he stop before he hurt himself. Bumi himself was preoccupied.

A small glimmer of light passed in and began to grow as the door opened. Chaotic yelling and screaming could be heard on the other side but the exact words were unclear. Someone came in carrying an equalist glove. But it looked a little different from what the officers were accustomed to seeing during Amon's escapades. It was revamped, more powerful. The figure took one step forward wielding the glove at Bumi who fidgeted in his chair. But the glove made contact and soon the fidgeting stopped. Mako and Iroh were next. Shocked out of consciousness they were unchained and dragged out of the room.

* * *

The sun began to set just over the horizon leaving an orange purple tint in the sky. This was the usual hour which everyone in the small city began to head home so the streets remained relatively clear as the group passed. Occasionally they'd receive a stare or two from straggling passersby. A loud lingering growl came from the saddle. All at once eyes turned to Korra. She felt them focus on her then looked up, "What! I haven't eaten an actual meal in a while"

"Well that can't be good for the kid", Bolin said.

Honora turned to her now assured that the girl was pregnant, «You're honestly going to try and fight while carrying a child"  
Korra gave a sheepish grin before becoming serious. "Look I know that none of this is conducive to my health but I'll be fine. I've been fine so far. I'm the Avatar. "

Honora simply nodded her head. As much as her inner mother- instincts wanted to chide Korra she knew that wouldn't help anything. It would only be another added topic of discussion later.

"He's gonna kill you when he finds out about all this. You know that right", Bolin whispered to her.

"Eh, he'll get over it when he remembers I saved his life" she said brushing it off.

Bolin chuckled. He was happy to know that even through all this Korra still had a sense a humor.

They came up on the address. It was in a recessed alleyway. The dim lighting made it almost impossible to discern the mob of people standing at the end of the alleyway. Tenzin wisped off the sky bison first after telling Korra to stay put.  
He stepped forward and to his surprise was relieved to see a division of local police trailing behind Oogi and ready to fight. But they were equally matched.

"Where are you keeping our officers" Tenzin asserted.

A deep voice concealed behind a mask responded. " That's irrelevant until we have the Avatar"

Korra perked up from the saddle despite Tenzin's request to stay put. " I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." she yelled back. Her yell was followed by the sound a crashing boom.

The ships had made it to the city.

No other words were exchanged instead fighting ensued as the small army of equalists charged for the police and Korra. She managed to airbend herself above the chaos momentarily. She could see Bolin bending the earth beneath him to thrust disks at the oncoming attackers. Tenzin crouched sweeping his feet to send a blast of air knocking a number of the equalists off their feet. Honora clasped her hands together breathing in deeply. As she exhaled and separated her hands flames followed the paths of her hands sending anyone nearby dispersing. As the police began to intermingle in the fight it became difficult to identify who was who and Tenzin and Honora soon stopped bending not wanting to risk hurting innocent people. Bolin did the same and they began engaging in hand to hand combat.

"Korra, go! We can hold them off a little while longer", Honora shouted.

Korra managed to avoid the attacks long enough to get to the cracked door of the headquarters. After she entered she propped herself up against the wall to catch her breath. She was slightly startled when Bolin appeared behind her, "c'mon" he huffed. Korra was tired of being dragged around but did not object. They came to what seemed to be the main room. It wasn't packed but there were a few poor unfortunate souls who were in for a surprise. Bolin noticed the fair amount of metal bars sectioning off parts of the room and decided to use this to his advantage. He managed to bend them together in a swift and smooth manner to trap the lingering equalists. An impressed Korra turned to him saying, " You're so gonna have to teach me that someday"  
Bolin dusted off a shoulder giving a cocky smile. " In time young Avatar" he replied using a deeper voice. Korra stumbled her way next to Bolin in front of the trapped equalists.

Raising two hands full of flickering orange flame her voice became sterner, "Where are they"

"Down the hall third door on the right" one clearly frightened man replied.

"Thank you for your cooperation" Korra said dropping her hands to put out the flames. She was now eyeing the man up and down, and he looked about ready to wet his pants. She reached toward his belt loop as he cringed shutting his eyes tight. She grabbed a ring of keys and handed them to Bolin. They went off following the directions and came to the third door. He fiddled with the keys before finding the right one, and unlocking the door. It creaked open revealing an empty room.

Korra immediately fell to her knees, a puddle of tears spurting out " Bolin they're gone! Where are they!"

While Korra sat broken on the floor Bolin looked around the room. As he came to the chair in the middle of the room he noticed a ring on the floor. Examining it he read the inscripted name, "Honora" there was a pause. "It must be Bumi's they were here Korra"

She wiped her eyes enough to look at the ring. It had to be Bumi's. "Where do we go from here Korra"

"I'm sick of this endless game Bolin. I'm going to try and unlock that chakra."

"Right now? But you said-"

"I know. But what are our other options? Just keep looking and fighting? It's gotta end somehow, and I want it to end on my terms"

**Ok so there ya have it another chapter. It's quite a lengthy one since it's been a while. Hope you enjoyed it trying to keep it drama filled. Review and comment please!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Bolin peered past the door checking that no one was coming before shutting it. Korra sat in the middle of the floor; legs crossed and ready to meditate. He looked over to her, "Do you need anything"

"Nope. I just have to concentrate enough to get to the spirit world. I hope this works"

"Me too. I'll watch the door while you're doing what you do"

Korra gave him a slight smile before shutting her eyes tight and focusing on her breathing. Inhaling and exhaling in a rhythm her single thought was trying to transition into the spirit world. After about ten minutes she felt she was getting nowhere. "I can't do it Bolin! It's not working" she shouted as her eyes sprung open.

"C'mon you can't give up that easy. You've done this before" he replied trying to console her.

"I think I'm too distracted." she said her eyes growing wide.

"What's distracting you? There's no one in here but me and you"

" Oh I dunno Bolin, maybe it's the baby growing inside me, the battle taking place outside, or it could be the fact that Mako Iroh and Bumi are nowhere to be found" she sarcastically remarked.

"Alright so there's a lot going. You're right" he said realizing how foolish his question now seemed.

Bolin jumped around anxiously between the door and Korra, "Um...um...ok what can we do to get you to focus quickly" he said looking around.

"I dunno! I dunno" she said shaking her head.

"Do you meditate better with someone?"

"Sometimes"

"alright then I'll meditate with you."

He positioned himself in front of her holding her hands and closing his eyes. "well come on. It's worth a shot."

"But I don't wanna take you to the spirit world. What if something happens to-"

"Relax just concentrate"

She tried again feeling his calm and relaxed hands in her own put her at ease. After a few minutes her breathing became slow and rhythmic again. Bolin peeked open an eye to see her eyes begin to glow. He slowly let go of her hands letting them fall onto her crossed legs before he was with her in the spirit world.

He stood and let out a sigh of relief hoping this wouldn't take too long.

* * *

Korra's spirit self was now separated from her physical body, though she still felt like her physical self. She walked away from her body and left the room entering was seemed to be a swamp. Looking around for any sign of what to do next she saw a baboon like figure in meditating pose a little ways from her. She walked up to him "Hi excuse me. I'm trying to unlock my last chakra can you help me"

"No" he retorted abruptly.

Korra jerked her head back surprised by the response. " Well do you know who I can see or talk to"

"No" he said with more aggression.

She was fed up. "Look here buddy I didn't just come to the spirit world for nothing. Obviously you know something, just tell me what I need to do"

The animal opened his eyes grunting before he spoke. " Fine, no need to be so boisterous. If you follow that path right there you'll find who you need to talk to"

Korra placed her hand on her hip before responding, "Now was that really that difficult"

"Yes"

Korra rolled her eyes before following the path. Midway down the path Korra felt something strange in her stomach." Whoa" she stopped pressing a hand against her stomach. And surely she felt the pressure again. " Hey there calm down that hurts" she smiled at her belly. A few paces more the baby moved again. " Ok I take it you're nervous. But if you're nervous you're gonna make me nervous" she whispered rubbing the spot where she presumed the baby was moving. She felt it begin to relax. She looked into the distance to see how much farther and there was still a ways to go. " Well we've got some time, and I don't think we've had a proper meeting. I'm Korra but I guess you'll be calling me mommy... ok that sounds totally weird. We'll just stick with Korra for now. And you are"

There was another movement. " Right, the rambunctious belly beater" she laughed. "At least I know you'll be strong"

Korra continued talking to her belly until the path ended and she came to a cave. " I guess this is it. We're here"

She inhaled deeply before letting out a heavy sigh. Looking around she noticed a wolfbat fly out of the cave and gasped stepping back when she saw it turn to her, faceless. Her immediate thought was a flashback to the moment before she fell out of the sky. The vivid image of the centipede like figure flashing in her mind. Then his eerie voice saying, "I told you we'd be meeting again Avatar. And with a new love forming in your life I see…He has such a handsome face."

Her next thought was her meeting with Avatar Kuruk. Then piecing it together she whispered "Koh"

"I'm here to see Koh" she choked out.

She paced back and forth in front of the cave, talking somewhat to herself and somewhat to her unborn baby. " I can't do this. There's no way I can keep a straight face long enough to talk to him. And if...if I don't who knows what will happen in the real world."

She was on the verge of tears but stopped herself before the onset of water works began to flow. " We didn't come all this way for nothing right? We can handle this. I can handle this."

She relaxed her breathing again, "This is it. Here I stand about to walk into this cave and put my life at stake for the balance of the world. ..man being the avatar stinks sometimes you know." she joked. She shut her eyes to collect her thoughts for a final time before entering the cave with her best Pai Sho face.

"Hello" she asserted trying to maintain her confidence.

She heard twinkling sound of scales folding onto one another before the figure appeared before her, the wolfbat face its visage. " Oh, and look at what we have here" the face transitioned to another animal as it encircled her. " It's a privilege to finally meet this new reincarnation of you."

" I need your knowledge"

The face stealer pounced from behind her inches away from her with the face of Ummi.

"And what makes you so certain you deserve the knowledge I possess" it screamed.

" The fate of the world is at stake" her strategy at this point was focusing on a distant object.

" And when is it not, what with silly humans running around causing peril"

" I need to unlock my final chakra in order to master the Avatar State and restore balance" Koh turned his back to her. She felt the pain in her stomach again and winced in pain almost doubling over. "Ouch" Koh immediately turned back to her expecting to see her face change " What was that" he screeched.

Remembering her circumstances she kept her face straight again. "I didn't say anything. So can you help me"

He himmed and hawed, " I guess but what do I have the pleasure of getting in return" Korra hadn't even considered he'd request something in return but kept her surprise withheld. " What do you want"

He ran one of his spider- like legs across her face expecting her to crack. " Something pretty to add to my collection"

Korra felt a lump well up in her throat before he swallowed and responded, " Fair enough. Just let me unlock the chakra and save the firenation first. Koh nodded signaling his agreement to the terms and conditions. She couldn't believe what she just had agreed to.

" Take a seat then Korra. The Thought chakra located at the crown of your head, the final chakra deals with cosmic energy. It's blocked by earthly attachments. What attaches you to this world" he finished drawing out the words.

Though he had agreed to spare her life until she saved the firenation, Korra was still skeptical assuming his intentions may not be correct. So she attempted to keep her straight face. It didn't take long for Korra to see a floating image of Mako holding the baby. Both pairs of amber eyes twinkling to contrast the dark starry backdrop that was the cosmos. Korra felt a grin grow on her face as a result. As promised Koh was upholding his side of the bargain despite the urge to take her face then and there.

"Now" he continued, "Let them go"

"What she shouted, "Absolutely not. How can love be a bad thing. A while ago I had to overcome all this grief to realize all the love in my life and now you tell me to throw that away. I think, I'm done here"

She stood up to leave Koh's dwelling but turned when he spoke once more, "Suit yourself Korra but you'll be back soon we did have a deal. I held up my end". His face changed again to Ummi's " You still must hold yours", she continued back toward the path her eyes about to well with tears. For one she hadn't accomplished the intended goal. And two, she just made a deal to sacrifice herself for the world.

* * *

Bolin heard footsteps approaching and slipped out the room detaining the lingering equalist in earthbended cuffs. He quickly slid back into the room to see Korra coming back into the physical world.

"Korra you're back! Did you unlock it"

Her eyes quivered, " No. I…I couldn't"

"Ok we'll just have to figure something else out" he didn't want to dwell on it. They didn't have time for that. And he felt that poking and prodding any further would only frustrate her more. " Well they can't be too far from here. Maybe they're just in another room"

They proceeded to check each of the rooms in the hall. All were empty. "Bolin, this is useless. We're not going to find them" She was starting to lose hope. And mostly because she was stuck on the deal she had made not too long ago with Koh. Finding them would only put her closer to saving the firenation. And as selfish as the thought was, a small fearful part of her wanted to prolong the search in order to keep herself alive.

"Yes we are. I know we are. We just need some type of clue or something" Korra threw herself against the wall in frustration and exhaustion.

She was surprised when her arm made contact with the hard wall. "Ow" she said rubbing it.

" Korra please dont hurt yourself" he said deeply concerned.

" I think there's something behind this wall. That didnt feel the least bit normal"

Bolin moved closer as she stepped away. He stomped a foot to the ground pressing both hands against the wall to sense the earth.  
"You're right. There's a metal door behind this"

Korra cocked an eyebrow, " What are the odds of that"

He took a step back assuming a firm stance then clutching the wall to reveal the door. The metal door was thicker than anything he had bent before. He then crouched near the doorknob listening closely then making a few motions. When he was finished there was a clicking sound and he twisted the knob.

Korra gave him a surprised look, " How'd you do that"

" You cant't always bust down doors. So in training they teach you how to manipulate the metal of key slots to open doors too. Its easier, a lot less effort"

" Wow that's a neat trick"

" I guess, It just came in handy"

They followed the dimly lit path until it expanded into a slightly larger room revealing Iroh, Bumi and Mako.

**There you have it another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Review please. And more soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The light in the room was so dim that the figures could barely be made out. Korra sparked a flame raising it at about eye level and stretching it forward to confirm what she was seeing. "Mako", she cried. He responded with her name groggily. She let the flame go out and moved her had to rest it on his face.

" What are you doing here" he asked now seeming more awake.

"That's an exhausting story, but i'll tell you eventually. Right now we just gotta get you guys out of here"

Bolin was standing in front of Iroh and Bumi examining the cuffs. He then reached for the ring of keys they had taken from the equalist earlier. He examined them trying to guess which matched their cuffs. After three or four attempts he found the correct one, relieving Iroh from his cuffs. He then tried to unlock Bumi's but when there was resistance he shouted, "Ugh! They used different cuffs"he was going through thre ring again as Iroh tried to provide him with more light.

On the other side of the room Korra was exhaustedly trying to melt Mako's cuffs. " It's not going to work. These things are practically heat resistance." She huffed. "You need to save your energy." he whispered

At this she backed up, wrapping her hands around her stomach, confused. " why would he say that? Did someone tell him? Can he see my stomach, but its so dark in here. I can barely see anything"

Bolin finally had Bumi loose and was headed toward Mako. As he searched for yet another key, a stampede of footsteps could be heard coming in their direction.

"What was that" Korra croaked in fear.

" Someone's coming" Iroh stated as he walked toward the entrance of the room.

"Bolin hurry up" she shouted.

"I'm doing the best I can, but I cant tell which key it is in this dim light"

" Metalbend it" Mako said.

At this Korra and Bolin both shook their heads with facial expressions saying "duh"

He focused his hands over the cuffs as he separated the first set of cuffs.

The footsteps were getting louder. Bumi and Iroh ventured out to fight them off as Bolin continued helping his brother.

* * *

General Iroh and Commander Bumi were met by about twenty equalists. They did their best fighting them off, but they were weak. They hadn't had a proper meal or fresh water in days. And not to mention how sluggish that concoction made them. Regardless being in the United Forces they had braved much worse and were determined to fight. After they managed to take down about two equalists the adrenaline was flowing and they had a rhythm going: Bumi blocked and defended in hand to hand combat while Iroh attacked full force with precise firebending techniques.

After a solid five minutes they managed to take down half of the small unit, and were steadily holding off the other half.

Meanwhile Bolin was separating Mako's other set of cuffs. As the metal clanked away from his skin the firebender massaged his welted wrists. As he was becoming reaquainted with reality he stood tall brushing himself off. " So what exactly is your plan here" he asked.

Bolin hit Korra with questioning look, " Yea what exactly is our plan Korra"

She huffed rolling her eyes, " I dunno. Right now we need to help Iroh and Bumi. Then we've got to make sure Tenzin and Honora are okay. And we can come up with a plan from there"

"Honora", Mako questioned.

"Yea, Prince Zuko's daughter, Iroh's mother, Bumi's wife", Bolin explained quickly now that he knew her backstory.

Mako shook his head, " Yea yea I'm aware of the whole family tree. But she's here?"

"How did you know? I just found out." Bolin interjected.

Korra was getting frustrated with the delay now. She was already walking out of the room, " Ugh again we'll explain later. Just come on we gotta go"

Without further hesitation the brothers followed her into the heart of the fight.

* * *

To their surprise they found about three fifths of the small unit had already been fought off. And it wasn't long before the rest were taken down as well. Bolin took a wide stance and momentarily detained them behind a makeshift earth cell. As everyone caught heir breath Korra darted forward yelling "we've gotta get to Tenzin". Before anyone had time to argue they were following after her.

Once outside there was double the chaos that had originally ensued and Tenzin and Honora were nowhere in site.

"Great we finally free three people only to lose two more in the process", Bolin sighed to himself in frustration.

"Bolin look ou-" Mako screamed. His warning wasn't quick enough though. A set of cords wrapped around Bolin's body causing him to fall to the ground. Mako instinctivley began fighting the equalist who had discharged the cords. Just as Mako had him pinned to the ground a rush of more came trickling in. Mako looked around "Where's Korra" he questioned.

"She ran off maybe looking for Tenzin " Bolin answered wriggling out of the coccoon of cords he had been encased in. Mako internally grunted frustrated with Korra, as he began to battle the now approaching unit of equalists alongside his brother.

With Iroh and Bumi's assistance this unit was easily taken out as well. They now had a short moment to catch their breath. "We need some kind of plan. We can't just keep fighting and hoping for the best" Mako cried.

"You're right. We need to get to those fleets. At this point there's no way the four of us are strong enough to keep these units from infiltrating the city ourselves." Iroh responded

"Yes. I would imagine most of your forces soldiers are concentrated closer to the bay and trying to keep them well...um at bay." Bolin chimmed in.

"Sense of humor, I like this boy", Bumi said playfully punching Bolin." But our only way of getting there is through whatever resistance we're met with."

"In that case we'll approach this as our own staggered unit. I've noticed they attack in a similar structure each time. It's roughly four rows of three men. The larger of the men in the last rows, so the opponent wastes more energy fighting the others and can then be easily defeated. It's a decent strategy until your opponent finds out. Mako and I will start with firebending to retreat the first rows as much as possible . Then Bumi and Bolin, you two come from behind on either sides and attack the back rows forcing the unit to pile up upon itself"

"And that should make it alot easier to fight them " Mako added.

"Let's hope this works" Bolin said with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Well it's now or never. Don't overthink it, let's just go." Bumi said arching back his shoulders ready to fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Korra was carefully cutting corners on the back streets to avoid the equalists. She peered past the dilapidated building she was posted up against to check that the coast was clear. Once she saw no one in sight she mustered up enough energy to propel herself atop the building with a gust of wind. Her idea was to survey the scene and hopefully spot Tenzin and Honora.

But the view was the least bit pretty. _How could there still be this many equalists, _she asked herself. It seemed as though there was an endless stream of them that were just crawling out of the ground and headed for the main city hall. Korra paced back in forth taking it all in, not sure what to do. She still couldn't see Tenzin or Honora. The young frustrated Avatar was on the verge of tears. And as the tears began to fall down like showers she began to talking to herself once more. _Look at this mess I've made on these innocent lives. What am I supposed to do? _She started pacing again. _I need to get into the Avatar State but i can't get past the last chakra, _she cried pounding a fist in the builidng below her causing it to ripple at the impact and shaking the ground over five stories below. _I have to try at least once more, I'm not letting this go on any further. _And with that she sat in a meditating position on the rooftop beginning to enter the spirit world.

* * *

Her meditation brought her spirit self to the quiet confines of Air Temple Island where she would meditate with Tenzin. No sounds, no people, no animals could be heard. Perfect silence, allowing her to focus on this last chakra. It didn't take long for the image she had seen a short time ago of Mako and her baby's twinkling eyes staring back at her, to develop again. However the image now seemed more crisp and vivid making the sight even more lovely and appealing. She instictivley reached a hand to meet theirs when she heard Koh's piercing voice repeating "Now let them go". As she slowly retracted her hand she could see their smiles begin to droop and the two glowing pairs amber eyes fill with confusion. Then as the distance between them grew greater Mako called her name, and the young child followed squealing "Mommy". At this point in both the spirit world and physical world Korra was a puddle of tears.

"I'm sorry", she whispered as her hand finally made its way to resting at her side. She clenched her teeth watching the two figures fall into the depths of the universe screaming.

* * *

A tall, lanky equalist who had noticed the quake of earth nearby had ventured to the building it originated at. He quickly ascended to the rooftop to find Korra's still body. He chuckeled to himself "finally". He whirled two electrocuting batons in front of her. The glow in Korra's eyes disappeared as the equalist was about to attack her. She was reentering the physical work. The man proceeded to jab her with the batons, and without a second thought her eyes retourned to their ghostly glow. She had successfully entered the Avatar state. As a shield of elements formed aound her she grabbed the batons reversing their position, so they now faced her attacker. Fearing his life the man began to beg and plead. Korra heard none of this, swiping the man forcefully aside, then retourning to the ground in her normal state.

The now disheveled man shielded himself with his arm as she walked toward him. With a newfound confidence Korra stood in front of him with a hand on her hip. She took a closer look at the man, removed his mask and immediatley recognized his face. It was Amon's Lieutenant.

* * *

"Did you see that? It had to be Korra", Mako yelled while warding off the current equalist attacking him. He quickly swept a leg under the attacker causing him to fall unexpectedly to the ground. Then without another word Mako started off in the direction where the enormous amount of light had just come from.

Mako had run a few yards before Bumi noticed and called out, "Iroh, you and Bolin continue toward the fleets, it isn't much further. The loverboy's run off. He thinks that light was Korra, and I'm not letting him get himself trapped up again".

Iroh gave Bumi a quick nod of understanding, then Bumi began to follow Mako's path.

* * *

After a few minutes of intense sprinting Bumi was almost caught up with Mako. He trailed behind a few feet still, as they ran around the back streets. Mako shifted his gaze between buildings trying to pinpoint where the light had come from. As he abruptly turned the corner of a building he was knocked over, "Oof" he said rubbing a now bruised and scraped arm. Looking up his eyes met Tenzin's. "Tenzin", he questioned.

"Mako" Tenzin replied helping the boy up.

"Honora", Bumi exclaimed now finally caught up.

"Bumi", she replied embracing the man in a tight hug. "What are you doing here"

"The better question is what on earth are you doing here", he said kissing her cheek.

Tenzin interrupted, "We were fighting when we felt the earth quake below us suddenly. Then we saw a blinding amount of light come from this building. We figured it must be Korra in the Avatar State, so we set our sights on making sure she was alright."

" Especially since there's no telling what could happen if she enters the Avatar State with the ba-" Bumi's eyes grew wide as he tried to send her the message by inconspicuosly shaking his head. She quickly dropped what she was saying hoping Mako hadn't caught on.

"Since what" he asked sensing the oddness in how she abruptly ended her statement.

She coughed trying to quickly think of something to clear it up. "Oh I was saying since there's no telling what could happen if she enters the Avatar State with the bad condition she's in. You know she's really weak and tired."

"Oh I know. When she found us even in that dim light I could tell from her face she looked exhausted but she never said why..." There was a small collective sigh of relief among the three adults.

"My bad. I didn't know, he didn't know.", Honora whispered to Bumi as Mako continued to speak.

He gave her a slight grin then whispered back , "It's fine just don't let that little thing slip out of your mouth. Korra's gotta be the one to tell him" She nodded.

"Um did you guys here me", Mako asked cocking an eyebrow at Bumi and Honora.

"Oh sorry kid, what'dya say" Bumi said reentering the main conversation.

"I said I'm pretty sure this has to be the building if you guys felt the earth quake. There's ripples around the foundation." he seemed a little irritated having to repeat himself.

"Yes, the light was pretty visible so she must've been on one of the top floors or even the roof." Tenzin added.

" Then let's no waste anymore time. Tenzin, you and Mako check the top two floors, Honora and I will head to the roof" Bumi suggested.

Tenzin nodded understanding Bumi's plan. They each knew she had to be on the roof but if anything had happened or gone wrong they wouldn't want Mako any more worked up than he already was. There was no telling how he might react, so it'd be best to keep him slightly distracted until things calmed down and they were sure she was okay. And with that the door to the building was busted down, and the respective pairs ran in to search for Korra.

**Ok so it's really been a while, and i've been slacking. Hope this chapter was a good one and made up for it . Review please. And more soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Bumi and Honora quickly shuffled up the flights of stairs to reach the last landing. Busting down the door revealed a bewildered Korra hovered over a disoriented Lieutenant. Korra's eyes darted at the door which was now hanging on hinges. She dropped the mask in front of the man before backing away from him. Honora then instinctively ran toward the girl engulfing her in her own arms. "Goodness child, are you alright", she cried straightening the girl up. "What happened?"

Korra put a hand to her forehead trying to make sense of what happened herself. She fumbled with her words a bit before saying, "I went into the Avatar State". She omitted her journey to the Spirit World. "Only to come back and find…Amon's Lieutenant attacking me" she whispered with a hint of confusion in her voice. Her knees seemed to buckle, as Honora's grip grew tighter on her.

Bumi marched in front of the Lieutenant briskly grasping the man's shoulder to gain his attention. "Are you responsible for all of this", he asked sternly. The man made no sound, he simply shifted himself to avoid Bumi's gaze. Bumi tightened his grip before repeating himself, "I said are you responsible for all of this" The Lieutenant gave a sly smile as if to say yes, perhaps taking after Amon's behavior when he was finally defeated.

As this occurred Korra began to feel faint. Her bargain conversation with Koh eerily echoed in the back of her mind reminding her of the sacrifice she had made. Her stance became less stable as she began to droop against Honora's shoulder. The older woman noticed the avatar's evident weakness and supported her. They then traveled down a set of stairs to be reacquainted with the rest of the city. "We need to get you somewhere you can lay down Korra, you're extremely weak". There was no argument from Korra she merely followed the woman's lead. She was more than weak, she was sick to her stomach thinking of her sacrifice.

As they got closer toward the ships it was clear that the fighting had subsided just a touch since a new wave of nearby United Forces had arrived. However, it was still nowhere near an end. Honora brought Korra into a healing room where she sprawled out in relief, closing her eyes. After a moment Honora returned with a small group of healers as well as Bolin. He and Iroh had finally made it to the ships. Iroh was speaking with the commanding officers of the fleets that had come.

Everything around her seemed foggy as she laid on the healing table. She had dozed off as soon the glowing blue water hit her skin. As her eyelids became the blankets for her eyes she had a flashback:

* * *

_Crisp, glowing, shocking blue lit up the sky, and then fell back down towards the earth in sparks over Yue Bay. A rowdy applause ensued afterward as Mako bowed humbly with a smile. "That was amazing Mako, you're like a fireworks", Meelo shouted._

"_Yea that was sooo cool. Where did you learn how to do all that? How long did it take you? Did you ever shock yourself when you practiced? Does it ever-" Ikki was cut off._

"_Kids! Bedtime", Pema shouted from the temple with Rohan glued to her hip. She received a collective groan as her reply. "Come on now. Mako can always play with you guys again tomorrow". The children then followed her inside. _

_Korra then stood from her spectating seat on the ground and waltzed over to Mako. She tilted her head up and over her shoulder mimicking the dancelike motions he had just done. "Hey…can I dance with you", she asked._

_With a hand on his hip, not seeming amused he answered exhaustedly, "No…it's not a dance"_

"_Looked like a dance to me, with the spinning and the flailing and-"_

"_Korra it's not a dance. It's a technique"_

"_Fine. Call it what you will. But when are you finally gonna teach it to me", she asked desperately._

"_Bending lightening is no joke Korra. You have to be really calm and it takes a lot of patience, which we all know you don't have", he smirked._

_She playfully punched him then pouted, "I am too patient! I bet I could do it! Just teach me already"_

_He sighed deeply, "Fine. Do what I do okay". She jumped in excitement. He cleared his throat._

"_Right calm…patience"_

_He began with the simplest stance, showing her how to direct the lightening from one end of her body through to the other end. She caught on quickly as she listened to him explain the technique and how important it is to be cautious when using it. They continued mirroring each other like this for nearly an hour. _

"_Okay, now focus on making the energy that's traveling through you stronger." She nodded and they began directing the path again. This time Mako let the lightening flow from his fingertips. And to both their surprise a small flicker of blue lightening left Korra's fingertips. _

_They both stepped back in excitement. "I did it! Mako I did it"_

"_Yea that was great", he said hugging her. "You'll be a pro in no time," he laughed._

_She smiled back at him, "Thanks for dancing with me". He rolled his eyes, before spinning around to outline a flickering heart of lightening in the sky, which disappeared after a few seconds. _

"_Show off", she muttered._

* * *

As the flashback ended she was feeling that surge of powerful energy travel through her body and quickly woke up. Korra repositioned herself to a slouched seated position when she noticed Bolin. "Can I have a moment" she said pushing aside the healers. The healers promptly moved letting Bolin through to the Avatar. Honora left along with the healers cracking the door behind her.

Beckoning him closer Korra extended her hand to meet her friend's.

"Good golly Korra-"

She interrupted him before he could go on any further. "Bolin I need you to listen to me", she said sternly. Grabbing his hand she pulled him so close that every crinkle and twitch of their eyes was clearly visible to the other. He simply nodded his head for her to go on. "When I went into the Spirit World to unlock the last chakra I met a spirit named Koh. I needed his knowledge to unlock it...but I had to make a sacrifice..."

Practically forgetting how to form words, Bolin stood with his mouth ajar for a few seconds before asking "...what kind of sacrifice"

"...myself"

"...like...as in...you're gonna..."

Korra could sense and see Bolin's struggle to bring himself to say exactly what she was suggesting. Turning away from him she answered in a whispered, "yes". There was another pause. "I'm gonna go into the Avatar State to end all of this. And when it's over...and I...I'm gone...I'm gonna need someone to tell everyone that I love them and explain what happened to everyone, understand?"

Vigorously shaking his head to negate her statement the young earthbender snatched her into a hug. " Nooooo Korra I'm not gonna let you do that"

She broke from the embrace starring again, every quiver of her eye a dagger in his. "Bolin I'm not asking for permission. I have to do this."

"But what about the kid" he said eyeing her stomach.

She glanced to the still growing bump that was now her belly. " I guess we're going to get through this together", she said as tears began well up over the edge of her eyelid.

"But-"

" No more buts or I'll kick yours. You hear me", she scolded in a joking manner. Korra now stood to her feet a little stronger after her momentary rest. "Bolin. I'm trusting you not to stop me alright", the seriousness returning to her voice. After one last hug she made her way to the door, leaving Bolin still frozen is his position agog.

"And what am I supposed to tell Mako" he croaked after her.

"...Tell him...I'm sorry...about everything..."

And with that she wiped the trickling tear that anointed her cheek and walked out of the room. Keeping to his word despite his intuition, Bolin did not try to stop her.

* * *

Tenzin and Mako had arrived on the rooftop a few minutes after Honora left with Korra. Bumi let his grasp of the lieutenant slip when he saw the men appear. " What's going on? Where's Korra", Tenzin blurted out. Bumi nonchalantly approached them, "She's alright. She left with Honora about two minutes ago, I think they were heading back to the fleets. But it looks as though we've found our leader"

Peering past the commander Mako took notice of the man slumped on the ground and whispered, "The Lieutenant "

"What, why, how, wasn't he imprisoned as well" Tenzin shouted in disbelief.

"He won't crack" Bumi groaned disgusted. Mako then cocked an eyebrow. "Do you have an idea"

"Yes. I do have an idea. If he won't crack I'll crack him myself" The fire bender ventured over to him, cracking his own knuckles then shaking the man up a bit. "Look no one's got the time for this so I suggest you start talking". The Lieutenant remained silent. Annoyed by his lack of cooperation Mako picked the man up dragging him over to the edge of the roof. He let the man's feet dangle stories above the ground. One hand tightly gripped the back of the Lieutenant's jacket, while the other hand drew a flaming "x" beneath him on the ground. " If you don't start talking that's where you're headed", he said motioning at the "x". And as suspected the Lieutenant yelped for mercy as Mako slowly loosened his grip.

"Alright. Alright. I'll tell you what you want to know. Just don't kill me"

"Someone's surely loyal to their revolution", Bumi sarcastically said to Tenzin. "Well, start talking then" Bumi retorted, crossing his arms not amused. " Or do you need some more convincing"

"Fine, just get your little hotheaded friend to back off of me", he said glaring at Mako. "Don't you have to go check on your girlfriend or something anyway", he snarled. Mako relit the flame in his palm causing the Lieutenant to cringe back again in fear. Bumi put a hand to the younger officers shoulder as if to say the man wasn't worth getting anymore worked up over.

"Just tell us what we need to know"

"During the earlier equalist revolution after he escaped the Boling Rock, Amon knew his defeat was soon to come. However, he kept a strong face for his followers so they wouldn't lose hope… such a great leader-"

"Okay okay, skip the swooning bromance. Tell us the details we actually care about", Bumi interjected.

The Lieutenant cut his eyes at the man for interrupting but complied. "Anyways, he told me he knew it was coming to an inevitable end. He designated me to be the one to carry it on anticipating his capture. I kept a low profile after that to avoid being arrested. And shortly after, Amon, along with the Satos were arrested."

"Okay. Now fast-forward to how we get here", Bumi said frustrated.

"With Amon captured it would take a while to rebuild a new equalist revolution. But I had an advantage."

"Advantage…what kind of advantage", Tenzin asked.

"A technique. Amon used a perfected technique of chi blocking to remove people's bending. While it was the most advanced technique, and he was the only one of us to be able to do it, it was not the only technique."

"What do you mean"

"I had mastered a technique myself. One that I had heard about for years-"

The Lieutenant's tale was interrupted by a big commotion happening down by the fleets.

* * *

Korra stepped off the ship and into the middle of the chaos. Despite the fact that they had now discovered who was responsible for all this the fighting still persisted. The shrieks and screams of innocent people trying to flee was piercing. Grunts and groans of pain between the battling equalists and forces were all too clear. She sat with her legs crossed and back arched.

Bolin had finally brought himself to move his feet which seemed engrained in the ground. When he got outside he was breathing heavily, fearing what was to come. He took hold of the railing of the ship watching her assume this position, as he screamed her name. She glanced in his direction giving him the faintest little smirk. "It's gonna be okay Bolin", she screamed back at him, not even believing the words herself.

She flailed her arms over her head in a windmill motion, resulting in a ball of air encompassing her. This was followed by a layer of rock completely secluding her from the rest of the city. Within the rock she sat meditating on going into the Avatar State. The shield that had formed around her started to expand as her eyes began to glow. It expanded to a point where the rock began to break off revealing the ball of air containing a now floating Korra.

As she ascended to the sky the mixture of equalist and United Forces soldiers paused from their battle, some even dropping their weapons in shock. She clasped her hands together in front of herself as if preparing to part the Red Sea. She then separated her hands causing a gust of winds to be relinquished. The wind separated the equalists and UF soldiers. Then, gathering a wave of water she swept it across the entire dock area encompassing the equalists, washing away all those in its path. When she allowed the wave to recede, the fearful equalists retreated to their respective ships. She then followed by freezing another created wave causing the equalist ships to remain in an upright position supported by the crystalized water. The equalists aboard, screamed in terror. She then spun around in her shielding ball spewing pieces of earth and water at the equalists. The combination created a slick, sticky mud over the entire ships preventing any of the equalists from running away.

Assuming the voice of all the past Avatars she spoke, "This world was created for both benders and nonbenders to live peacefully together. The Equalist Revolution has disrupted this balance, and shall no longer continue to do so". Following her statement she raised her hands collecting all the equalist weaponry in a cloud of wisping air. She whirled herself closer toward the ocean, which she hovered the weapons over. With one arm pointed down behind her, she brought the other straight over her head pointing her index and middle fingers as she had seen Mako do a billion times. As her hand came down to eye level, the surge of energy returned. It traveled from her back hand, through her body, into her front hand, and through her fingertips as an immense amount of lightening which caused the weapons to disintegrate. The dust that was their ashes sprinkled over the water like light, airy, snow falling over the Southern Water Tribe.

The ball of elements that had formed around Korra was again beginning to disappear. And within it her entire body began to glow Spirit blue. When the last of the elements had gone, and revealed her whole body she began to fall from her height in the sky. Bolin ran out to catch her, frantically screaming her name and sobbing. Catching her in his bulky arms she seemed limp and lifeless. The glow began to go dim and faint. Bolin sat cradling his friend's body breathing heavily and rasping, "Come on Korra, stay awake….Korra you can't do this…Korra"! There was no response.

**Ok, there you have it. I know it's been a while, but I recently had a brainblast of what I wanted to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And fair warning expect some more flashbacks in chapters to come! Review and comment please. More soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

The Lieutenant's explanation was interrupted by a commotion near the dock. "What was that", he asked shifting uncomfortably in his detainment.

Peering past the rest of the tall buildings Mako could see exactly what was happening. An electrifying blue crash occurred over the water then quickly dissipated into the ocean.

"Was that Korra" , Bumi asked intrigued by the scene as well.

"I had no idea she could bend lightening", Tenzin added in surprise.

Mako turned around to answer the old monk, "I showed her all of one time" he replied shocked at the progress she'd made since those months ago.

"Well she sure caught on quickly", Bumi added.

As his statement trailed off they noticed the lightening cease and the layer of elements begin to peel away, revealing a limp and exhausted Korra. Mako was the first to notice. His eyes quivered in fear as he saw it coming. She began to fall. " Oh. No!" Momentarily shaken he couldn't move. Then, in a split second he was off the building and falling to the ground himself it seemed. Tenzin and Bumi hollered over the edge thinking he had plummeted to the ground. They were relieved to see Mako scaling the side of the building propelled by the rocket gusts of fire leaving his fists.

Bumi then turned around to the Lieutenant, "you're just gonna have to finish your story at another time and place. Let's go"

"Come on", Tenzin said whirling his hands to bend a cloud of air. They descended from the rooftop on the cloud and ventured toward the docks, some feet behind Mako.

* * *

As Bolin sat cradling Korra's limp body, Iroh and Honora ran over to the scene. Honora slowly extended her hand, letting it gently fall upon the earthbender's shoulder. At her touch, he pivoted his head around to her. His eyes were noticeably puffed and red in a combination of distress and frustration.

Iroh stood along the side searching for any words to console the boy. His mental search was unsuccessful, as he sensed his own emotional walls begin to crumble slightly. He thought back to his first day training Korra:

_"Korra, the White Lotus as well as myself, believe it's about time you start really getting a handle on firebending", Katara said. _

_"Really! So am I gonna get a super awesome, kickbutt firebending teacher", the young teenager replied in excitement. _

_" Um.. Something like that I guess dear. You know Firelord Zuko?"_

_"Yea from the stories you always tell me of course. He helped you guys end the Hundred Years War, and build Republic City"_

_" Yes. Yes. Well his grandson Iroh is a very skilled firebender. He was basically a prodigy at a very young age, having perfected skills and techniques that have taken others a very long time."_

_"So he's gonna teach me" she asked wide eyed. _

_" Yes. He should be arriving any moment now." With impeccable timing White Lotus guards accompanied Iroh to Katara's dwelling. The guards moved aside revealing a young man, no more than twenty five. He was clad in casual Firenation attire. His jet black hair which whirled in the crisp, wintery Southern Water Tribe winds, framed his chiseled face. As he stepped forward to the younger Korra he extended a hand. " Hello Korra. I'm Iroh."_

_Having never met anyone outside of the Southern Water Tribe other than the White Lotus, she was intrigued. Her eyes grew wide as she examined the man before her. His hand was still in front of her before she realized that she was supposed to shake it. Realizing her delay she blushed and jutted her hand out to meet his, "Hi! Nice to meet you Iroh. I've never met anyone outside of the Water Tribe before. And I can't wait for you to teach me firebending."_

_"Well I can't wait to teach you."_

_"Why don't we get you all settled with your things before you get started" Katara suggested. They walked into her home, where Iroh got situated before venturing out to begin training. _

_"Ok. So what cool moves are we starting with", Korra asked punching her fists in the air. _

_" Whoa there, go slow. Firebending can be very dangerous. You've got to really understand control, and that takes a lot of practice." Korra pouted, a bit disappointed. Iroh took notice of her evident disappointment and tried to quickly redirect the situation. " Well why don't we do some control exercises, that way we can get to the cooler moves." As suspected her pout rearranged itself into an eager smirk. "Okay. So the first one is simple. Can you make a flame in your palm?"_

_"Of course I can", she shouted throwing up her hand to release a good sized flame of fire. _

_"Great. Now I want you to control the strength of the fire, making it larger and smaller. Like this," he demonstrated the action. She then followed his motions exactly. "Let it shrink and grow in sync with your breathing."_

_After a few minutes she spoke up," Iroh no offense but this is child's play. I could do this in my sleep. Can we do something a bit more challenging?"_

_He laughed. "Hmm", he mumbled stroking his chin. "Okay. Let's make this a little more fun then. How about a game of catch? It's another good control exercise."_

_"Now this sounds more my speed" she said leaning in, anxiously awaiting his instructions. _

_"I want you to form a ball of fire. Then I'm going to move back a few feet and you pass the ball to me. You've got to focus on maintaining the shape of the fireball, as well as the speed and force with which you pass it to me and receive it." She nodded and they began the exercise. She started out a little shaky, trying to find a good balance between speed, strength, and force. Eventually she managed, and began making swifter passes. Iroh explained some history behind firebending as they continued with the exercise._

"_So who taught you how to firebend", she asked curiously._

"_My mother taught me a lot of skills when I was younger", he said nonchalantly passing the fireball back to her. _

"_Oh nice. Katara said you were like a firebending prodigy or something. How did you get so good?"_

_He stepped back further, increasing the distance between them, and the force of his pass make it more challenging. "Hours and hours of practice I guess. I'd just try one thing over and over until I felt it was perfect. And the United Forces helps too"_

"_You're a United Forces soldier", she repeated excitedly, losing her focus as she received the fire ball. It caused her to stumble back in the snow falling to the ground. _

_Iroh trudged through the snow to where she had fallen. "Korra are you alright"_

"_It hurts! It hurts!" she cried flailing her arm in the air dramatically._

"_Okay. Stay right here I'll go get Katara" he said reassuringly._

_Korra then shifted herself so that she was propped up in the snow. "I'm just kidding. I'm fine", she laughed._

_Relieved that she was only joking Iroh returned her smile and reached out his hand to help her up. "I told you firebending takes focus and control."_

" _Yea I guess I just lost my focus for a second. But I didn't know you were a United Forces soldier! Are you like a Lieutenant or a General or something." _

_He laughed at how excitable she was. " Haha I wish. Maybe one day I'll work up to those titles. But for now I'm just a United Forces soldier teaching the jokster Avatar firebending."_

She chuckled at his comment then let her excitement resurface" _Do you have any crazy stories about being on missions and stuff?"_

" _I guess we're taking a break then?"_

" _Yea, yea yea", she waved her hand as if to dismiss the lesson. "I'll still be the Avatar tomorrow, I've got all the time in the world to learn firebending. But you've gotta tell me about being in the United Forces right now!" She tugged at his arm, leading him back inside. _

_As she pulled at his sleeve spewing questions at him he thought to himself, "This is going to be a very interesting few months."_

* * *

It was amazing to think of how far she'd come since those years ago. Not only had she matured into a young woman, but she had also become a realized Avatar. And now she lay practically lifeless and limp on the ground. Iroh was good at keeping his composure though. He cleared his throat, swallowing a gulp of emotions. "Bolin, we should get her inside and to some healers." The earthbender nodded, slowly standing to his feet with Korra still in his arms.

He took small steps toward the ship accompanied by Honora with Korra still in his arms. Iroh stayed behind. Although Korra had put an immediate stop to the equalist threat, Iroh still had to figure out what would become of them.

Meanwhile, inside Korra had been set up in a healing room. Bolin and Honora paced back and forth in a small waiting room at the end of the corridor. Bolin's pacing was violent. "Bolin. You've got to try and relax" Honora said softly.

" I can't. She told me this was going to happen. I should've stopped her. There had to be another way!" It was obvious that Bolin wasn't looking for Honora to respond. Instead she walked with him over to the small couch in the room where they sat in silence hoping that the worst had not become a reality.

* * *

Inside the room the healers were trying everything they could to revive Korra. Her breathing was slowing quickly, and almost non-exsitent. She was in the Spirit World again, but not in a familiar place:

She was in what seemed to be an overgrown forest. It was quiet, too quiet for Korra's liking. "Hello" she said, her voice echoing through the trees. There was no answer. She began to walk slowly through the forest. "What is this place", she whispered. Taking in her surroundings she noticed a few strange looking animals. The more she continued to walk, the stranger a feeling she got in her stomach. "I know. I don't really like this place either," she lightly joked to her growing child. The feeling started to get all the more uncomfortable, and it wasn't just affecting her stomach. Her head began to feel funny too. There was a ruffle through the trees causing her to immediately shift her gaze. "Who's there?" There wasn't a response, just another ruffle. "Koh?" She turned again to the sound.

This time her eyes were met by a pair of large orange eyes. "Oooh boy. This can't be good" she mumbled in fear. Before her stood an enormous blue wolf. "I didn't mean to disrupt your peaceful forest here. I was just looking for a spirit. Maybe you know him, his name is Koh."

At the mention of the name the wolf became frantic, and charged for Korra. She screamed, as she began to run in the opposite direction. She ran for what seemed like an eternity, wishing she could bend in the Spirit World. Her stamina quickly diminished though as she hid behind a tree to catch her breath. The wolf reappeared, startling her once more. She started to run again constantly looking over her shoulder. With her eyes more focused on the spirit behind her she was blind to the large circular body of water ahead of her. She ran right into it, falling into its depths while thrashing her arms.

A few seconds later she was on dry land again on a familiar path. Straight ahead she saw Koh's lair. Feeling very disoriented she placed a hand on her forehead, "What on earth just happened?" She looked above her for any sign of the water she just fell through, but she saw nothing. "Wicked pool of water", she cursed toward the sky.

It seemed as though the baby was doing flips of discomfort inside of her. Rubbing her belly she spoke in a soft voice, " Bizarre stuff I know. But I guess we made it to where we're supposed to be." Another series of flips ensued as a response. " I don't want to go either…But we made a deal. Who knows maybe you're supposed to be the next reincarnation of me." Korra took a deep breath followed by a small smile. "Yea. I like the way that sounds", she started walking toward the cave. " But since I'm a natural waterbender and Mako's a firebender I think the chances of you being an earthbender are pretty slim" she said doubtfully.

She was now standing outside of the cave. " Alright. Here we are", she said gulping. "Whatever happens…happens." And with that she stepped into the all too familiar darkness of the cave.

* * *

Outside Iroh looked in the distance to find Mako, along with Bumi, Tenzin, and The Lieutenant running toward him. "General Iroh. What happened? Is Korra alright", Mako asked. General Iroh didn't say a word at first. He needed to think about the best way to approach telling them. "She managed to stop the equalists and destroy all of their weaponry-"

"But we saw her fall to the ground. Is she okay?"

He shook his head slowly from side to side. " I'm not sure exactly what happened, but it didn't look good. Bolin caught her, and took her inside to healers…but I don't think you want you want to be in there right now. They probably won't let you see her." Mako disregarded Iroh's last statement and ran inside in search of Korra.

Bumi and Tenzin remained outside with Iroh. From what Iroh was explaining to them, they realized there was no immediate help that they could provide for Korra. They were better suited for understanding the details of the cause of the chaos. The General took notice of The Lieutenant. "What's the deal with him", General Iroh asked nodding toward the man.

"He's the one responsible for this second wave of equalist rebellion", Tenzin replied. "We started getting information out of him, when we saw Korra…"

"I see. Let's get him inside for some more interrogation then."

The men went inside where The Lieutenant was cuffed and detained. Some moments later they sat in the room with the Lieutenant prodding again for information. Bumi wasted no time, picking up right where they left off on the roof. " So we left off with you explaining some technique you used to carry all this out. Why don't we pick up there", Bumi said scrunching up his face.

"Technique. What kind of technique are we talking? Not like chi blocking", Iroh asked with confusion in his voice.

Feeling defeated, the Lieutenant surrendered once more to their questioning. Cutting his eyes at General Iroh he answered, "I used…a form of brainwashing..."

* * *

Mako feverishly scoured the healing wing of the ship until he came to Bolin and Honora. They were sitting on the couch of the waiting room when they noticed him come over. As he approached, he noticed their morose expressions. Bolin stood up first to walk toward his brother, followed by Honora. It was obvious that Iroh had told him some of what happened. As he walked toward Mako, Bolin could feel his body trembling at the thought of explaining the situation to his brother.

Bolin took his brother by the shoulder, looking deep into his shaking eyes. He opened his mouth then shut it a few times before he got out a whispered, "Mako-"

He was cut off by a healer stepping out of the room. Their attention focused on the healer. "So…what's the news", Honora asked worriedly.

"Well, it doesn't look too good. We aren't really sure what's going on. Her breathing is close to non-existent which is very worrisome," the healer was very calm delivering this news. "However, the problem doesn't seem to be physical at all. We think it's more of an Avatar spiritual issue. But our main concern is that we are unsure of the effect it is having on the child."

There was a pause and both Bolin and Honora shared a startled look. Mako leaned in closer to the healer, "Excuse me." Mako seemed all too confused by the statement which only confused the healer.

Looks were exchanged among the group once more before the healer spoke again. "Um…I said we don't think it's a physical problem and-"

"Yea, yea we got that part", Mako cut him off. "Just repeat the last part if you don't mind."

The healer cleared his throat, " Oh...uh…because this maybe an Avatar spiritual issue we're very unsure of the effect this is having on the baby"

"Baby? Who's baby? I thought Korra was the only one who was hurt", it was clear that he his mind hadn't yet put the pieces together.

Bolin shot the healer one last look, gesturing for him to return to the healing room. He understood the hint and slid back into the room. Noticing the healer's strange exit Mako returned his gaze to Honora and Bolin. Before he could even asked Bolin spoke, "Mako…Korra's pregnant…"

**There's chapter 17. Hope you liked it. Review and comment. And more soon!**


End file.
